A travez de los años
by kotte-potter
Summary: Harry, Ron y Hermione viven juntos...Hermione y Ron pelean todo el tiempo, sin saber que un nuevo sentimiento esta creciendo en sus corazones...Harry hace mas de 5 años que no ve a Ginny, ¿Que pasara cuando ella vuela al pais?... sean buenos...1 historia
1. Inesperado regreso

-NO ME GRITES, ENTIENDO PERFECTAMENTE SI ME HABLAS-grito Ron

-PUES, PARECE QUE NO ENTIENDES RONALD, SABES MUY BIEN QUE LOS LUNES A TI TE TOCA PREPARAR LA CENA, PERO NUN…

-NO SOY TU EMPLEADO HERMIONE, HAGO LA CENA SI QUIERO-respondio gritando fuertemente

-PERO YO SI SOY LA DE USTEDES ¿CIERTO?, YO SIEMPRE CUMPLO CON MI HORARIO- le dijo, apuntando a un calendario que estaba pegado en una pared de la cocina, que mostraba los días que les tocaba preparar la cena a cada uno

-CLARO, SI TU TIENES TODO EL TIEMPO LIBRE DESDE QUE TE DESPIDIERON- respondió rojo de rabia el pelirrojo, justo al terminar de decirlo se dio cuenta que había metido la pata.

Hace cinco años que todo había acabado, hace cinco años que habían derrotado a Voldemort, después de acabar el séptimo curso, el cual les obligaron a terminar, Harry, Hermione y Ron partieron en busca de los Horcruxes, estuvieron viajando mas de un año en busca de estos, justo cuando Harry destruyo el ultimo, sintió como Voldemort lo llamaba a través de su cicatriz, se dirigía a Howarts, Harry lucho valientemente con Voldemort, Hermione y Ron se encargaron de matar a Nagini, cuando esta estuvo muerta, Harry destruyo por fin al señor tenebroso.

Los tres estuvieron semanas en el hospital, junto también a varias personas que lucharon esa noche, Harry despertó tres meses después, cuando ya todos habían perdido las esperanzas de verlo con vida, luego de la recuperación de Harry este y Ron ingresaron a la academia de Aurores, en la cual estuvieron estudiando dos años, para luego trabajar en el cuartel general de Aurores, del cual Harry era el jefe, juntos buscaron un departamento en el centro de Londres Muggle, el cual les quedaba muy cerca del ministerio, pocos meses después se les unió Hermione, quien recien habia terminado de estudiar en universidad mágica Periodismo, Hermione vio en esta carrera una gran oportunidad para poder hablar de los temas que según ella eran los temas mas interesantes, como la P.E.E.D.O o la política dentro del ministerio, aunque no todo le había resultado como había esperado, ya que en el único lugar en el cual había conseguido empleo era en la revista Corazón de Bruja de la cual, como le había recordado Ron, la habían despedido recientemente por gritarle a su jefe que no iba a espiar a los Aurores Harry Potter y Ron Weasley dos de los solteros, según la revista, mas codiciados del mundo mágico, para saber con quien estaban saliendo, ella no podía permitir que la basurearan de esa manera, eso si que no.

-SI CLARO, COMO TU ERES EL GRAN AUROR, TU SI QUE NO TIENES TIEMPO, VERDAD RONALD, PERO ANOCHE TUVISTE TIEMPO PARA TRAER OTRA DE TUS CONQUISTAS- le grito la castaña con la cara roja de rabia y lágrimas amenazando por salir de sus ojos.

-NO TE PONGAS CELOSA, SOLO PORQUE TU NO HAS TENIDO NOVIO EN AÑOS-le respondió el pelirrojo levantándose de la mesa

-TE ODIO, RON, TE ODIO- grito dando la media vuelta saliendo de la cocina.

Ron había tenido la intención de disculparse, pero ella siempre lograba sacarlo de sus casillas, ahora sentado en la mesa de la cocina recordando la expresión de su amiga, se dio cuenta que lo había arruinado todo, todo.

Harry llego al departamento y al entrar colgó su capa, ya que no podía dejarla tirado por ahí, Hermione lo mataba, y luego entro en la cocina, Ron estaba dándose golpes contra la mesa, al mismo tiempo que se repetía´´ tonto, tonto, tonto

-¿Qué sucede Ron?- le pregunto Harry riendo – estas asustado por el baile del ministerio, pero Ron es sin pareja- Harry luego rió sin ningún disimulo, llegando incluso a contagiar a Ron

-¡Cállate!- le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, que luego cambio a una de suma culpabilidad- Me pelie con Hermione otra vez

-¿Qué le hiciste ahora Ron?

-Porque yo tengo que hacerle algo…ah- le pregunto el pelirrojo, al tiempo que Harry lo miraba con cara de incredulidad, para luego añadir- Le dije que se pasaba todo el día aquí sin hacer nada y que hace años no tenia ningún novio- agrego para luego volver a pegarse contra la mesa

-Ron, para de una vez, le contesto Harry sujetándolo por los hombros- Diablos, Ron, cuando vas a aprender, los siento, pero ella tiene razón, te lo mereces amigo- Harry se levanto de su asiento y luego se dirigió hacia su habitación

-Lo se, Lo se

Se revolvió en su cama, no podía dormir, no después de lo que le había dicho Ron, como podía ser tan irritante, tan molesto, tan inmaduro, tan…¡Ron!, aunque lo que le había dicho era absolutamente mentira, bueno, una parte, era verdad que estaba desempleada y que se pasaba todo el día en la casa, pero solo porque estaba esperando una entrevista que era ese Lunes, y además ella si había tenido novio, bueno novios formales no, pero había salido con algunos chicos, solo que nunca le había contado a Ron ni a Harry, es mas, hace poco mas de un mes salía con Victor Krum. Se levanto, para ir a la cocina , paso por delante de la puerta de la habitación de Ron, que estaba abierta, lo vio durmiendo con su pelo Rojo alborotado, su torso desnudo, se veia tan…

-Idiota- Murmuro cerrando suavemente la puerta, antes de llegar a la cocina, tocaron la puerta ¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?, se pregunto, al mismo tiempo que susurraba ´´Lumos, con su varita para iluminar la habitación, abrió la puerta para ver a...

-Ginny...

-¿Te vas a quedar parada ahí, no me vas a saludar Herms?- le contesto la pelirroja

-Oh, Dios Mió, cuanto te extrañe Ginny- la castaña la abrazo con lágrimas en los ojos

-Y yo a ti, Herms, necesitaba quien me pusiera los pies en la tierra- le respondio divertida

-Pasa Ginny, siéntate- le dijo Hermione, mientras entraban en la sala

-Que lindo departamento tienen- contesto Ginny admirando la sala

-¿Cierto que si?, yo misma lo decore- dijo Hermione entusiasmada, ya que como tenia todo le tiempo del mundo se había pasado toda la semana re-decorando el departamento- Cuéntame Ginny- le dijo señalándole que se sentara junto a ella-¿Cómo te fue en Francia?

-Genial Herms, aunque ya me había logrado acostumbrar, apenas me gradué quise regresar a Londres, los extrañe mucho- le contesto volviendo a abrazar a la castaña- ¿y como han estado todos?, no tuve tiempo de preguntarle a mama, apenas me dijo donde vivian vine para aca.

-Bien igual que siempre, tú sabes, los chicos en el ministerio, yo despedida y Ron que me hace la vida imposible- Ginny solo sonrió al ver la expresión de molestia de su amiga al hablar de su hermano

-Que bueno…y ¿Cómo esta…Harry?- pregunto la pelirroja levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia una de las ventanas de las cual podías ver toda la ciudad, Hermione la miro y solo sonrió antes de hablar

-No tiene Novia, si eso es lo que quieres saber

-¿Yo?, No, no quería saber…pero ya que lo mencionas, … me alegro- volteo a ver a Hermione que la miraba divertida- me alegro que todos están bien…¿Qué?

- No, nada- contesto divertida la castaña- supongo que te quedas a dormir, tenemos un cuarto de visitas

Caminaron a través de un pasillo del cual se veían cuatro puertas cada una pertenecientes a cada habitación de los chicos y al cuarto de visitas

-Que departamento tan grande-le decía Ginny, mientras miraba el cuarto, que hasta tenia baño- y eso que este es el cuarto de visitas- agrego sorprendida

-Tu sabes como es tu hermano, quiso que compráramos el departamento mas grande que encontráramos- Hermione, luego de un movimiento de varita y un accio pijama, dejo lista la habitación para la pelirroja- Estoy muy feliz que hayas vuelto gin- le dijo abrazándola nuevamente

Yo, también, Herms, Buenas Noches

-Bunas Noches Ginny- respondió la castaña, retirándose hacia su habitación.

Al cerrar la puerta, se desplomo sobre la cama -Calma, Ginny, Calma, ya estas aquí no puedes arrepentirte´´-¿Qué le pasaba?, ni siquiera lo había visto y estaba así de nerviosa - Tonta, Tonta¿Cómo esperas que siga pensando en ti después de lo que le dijiste?, No, No puedo, no puedo verlo, no todavía, me voy, me voy a mi casa, con mi mama y mi papa, y mis hermanos, y mi cama y mi…ah Cállate ya Ginevra, ahora estas divagando´´ - Tomo su bolso, y escribió una pequeña nota para Hermione, que le dejo en la mesita de noche, estaba apunto de salir, cuando vio una fotografía, en ella se veían a los cuatro vestidos con el uniforme de Howarts, en el séptimo año de los chicos, ella abrazaba, muy sonriente, a un Harry que volteaba a verla y le daba un beso en la mejilla, al lado de Ron y Hermione. Ginny, paso una de sus manos por el lugar donde se veia a Harry y con lagrimas bajando por su rostro susurro- lo siento Harry- para luego cerrar la puerta y desaparecer.


	2. LA RAZÓN DEL PORQUE

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rowling…..bla bla bla….

**Las razones del Por que**

Hermione apago el despertador y lo primero que vio fue la nota de Ginny sobre su mesita, sorprendida la abrió y leyó:

_Hermione:_

_ Me fui a mi casa, luego te explico, no te preocupes no es nada grave, por favor no le digas a los chicos que volví, mas tarde voy a ir a visitarlos, por favor Hermione NO LE DIGAS QUE REGRESE._

_Ginny_

Al terminar de leer la carta, Hermione sospecho cual podía haber sido el motivo por el cual Ginny se hubiera ido tan repentinamente, suspiro resignada, para luego dirigirse a su armario, saco su mejor traje, hoy era su entrevista de trabajo.

Harry y Ron comían en silencio, el moreno leía el profeta mientras comía una tostada, Ron comía todo lo que le cabía en la boca.

-Ron, por favor, puedes hacer menos ruido al comer, eso que ni siquiera te estoy mirando- dijo poniendo una mueca de asco.

-esta muy rico el desayuno- respondió tragando el ultimo pedazo de tostada

-¿Terminaste?, estamos un poco retrasados- le dijo Harry doblando el diario y levantándose de su asiento

-Si , vamos- respondió el pelirrojo caminando hacia la puerta, Harry antes de cerrarla grito-ADIOS HERMS

-Adiós Harry- respondió asomando la cabeza por la puerta del baño.

Ron estaba muy ocupado en su oficina, el escritorio estaba lleno de documentos desparramados, y cerca de diez memos revoloteaban sobre este, justo cuando Ginny entro Ron estaba en cuatro patas buscando algo bajo su escritorio

-No sabia que ahora gateabas, hermanito- lo saludo burlona

-¡Ginny!, ¡Que Sorpresa!, ¿Cuándo llegaste?, pasa, siéntate-le contesto el pelirrojo al tiempo que dejaba de abrazar a su hermana pequeña

-Anoche Ron, y estoy muy bien, los extrañe mucho a todos

-Nosotros a ti, enana, ¿como te fue en la universidad?

-Excelente, Ron, realmente esa carrera es para mi- le contesto emocionada- veo que tienes mucho trabajo- agrego mirando el desordenado escritorio del pelirrojo

-Naa- dijo haciendo un gesto indiferente con la mano- Ginny ¿Vamos a almorzar?, me muero de hambre, y así aprovechamos de conversar mas ¿Te parece?

-No, Lo siento, Ron- respondió mirando su reloj- en diez minutos me tengo que presentar en San Mungo, ahí voy a trabajar ahora.

-Bueno, vamos a tener mucho tiempo para conversar, vamos, te acompaño a las chimeneas- le dijo tomándola de una brazo, caminaban hablando animadamente cuando Ron se acordó de algo, mas bien de alguien

-¿Harry, sabes que estas aquí?- le pregunto cuando llegaban a una de las tantas chimeneas, en el ministerio

-NO, y por favor te pido Ron, no se lo digas, no todavía, yo se porque lo hago, ¿esta bien?- agrego viendo como Ron iba a decir algo

-Tu sabes lo que haces, que te vaya bien

-Gracia, Ron, nos vemos- respondió entrando a una de las chimeneas, para luego agregar-Hospital San Mungo- desapareciendo entre las llamas verdes.

Camino de vuelta hacia su oficina, Ron, diviso a lo lejos como Hermione salía de la oficina del ministro, este corrió para poder alcanzarla, al llegar junto a ella le tomo un brazo, haciendo que la castaña se detuviera

-¿Qué haces acá Herms?

-Nada que te interese Ronald- respondió fríamente soltándose bruscamente de Ron

- Hermione, yo no quería decir…

-Tu nunca quieres decir nada, y yo ya me canse, me canse de ti y de tus tonterías Ron, así que por favor, no me hables mas de lo necesario y déjame en paz ¿esta bien?- contesto para luego dar la media vuelta y perderse en el mar de gente que entraba y salía del ministerio, Ron se quedo parado mirando el lugar por el cual Hermione había desaparecido, sin saber, porque esas palabras le dolieron, si solo era Hermione, o quizás por eso mismo era que se sentía tan miserable.

Harry llego esa noche al departamento, un poco mas tarde de lo habitual, había pasado a ver a Remus, hace tan solo dos días había sido Luna llena, al cerrar la puerta escucho risas provenientes de la cocina, no podían ser Hermione y Ron ya que estaba peliados, entro sin haberse esperado lo que vería

-Hermione, ¿Con quien….estas- dijo esto ultimo en un susurro viendo a Ginny sentada, riendo junto a su amiga, ella se había armado de valor y había decidido que tarde o temprano tenia que enfrentarlo así que por eso había ido al departamento de los chicos.

-Ginny, que, que estas haciendo aquí- pregunto sorprendido, mientras sentía que las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, ella se levanto de la mesa y camino en dirección a el, con intenciones de abrazarlo, a lo cual Harry se separo bruscamente

-Crees que puedes venir, como si nada hubiera pasado- le grito con rabia, para luego darse la vuelta e irse a su dormitorio

-Harry, yo…- alcanzo a decir la pelirroja, antes que su amiga la abrazara consolándola, mientras lloraba en su hombro. Harry cerro con violencia la puerta de su habitación, se sentó en su cama con las manos entre la cara, no lo podía creer, llegaba como si nada, el todavía tenia muy grabado en su memoria el día que despertó en San Mungo hace cinco años atrás.

-------------------FLASH BACK-----------------

Abrió sus ojos lentamente sintiendo como la luz penetraba poco a poco en sus pupilas, miro hacia un costado de la cama, ahí vio como Ron dormía en una silla, y a su lado Hermione leía muy concentrada un libro- Hermione- la llamo suavemente, con la voz mas ronca, por el echo de no haber hablado hace mas de tres meses.

-Harry, Oh Dios Mió, estas vivo- le contesto la castaña, tomándole una de sus manos, y con los ojos llorosos- Ron, Ron, despierta- agrego moviendo a ron en su asiento, este despertó y vio como Harry lo miraba sonriente

-Harry, amigo, estas bien, te hemos echado mucho de menos- le dijo parándose a un lado de Hermione

-Y yo a ustedes y…Ginny ¿Dónde esta Ginny?- pregunto impaciente, Hermione y Ron se miraron sin saber muy bien que responder

- Harry, Ginny, se ha ido le dieron una beca para estudiar medí magia en Francia, se tuvo que ir de inmediato- le respondió Hermione, Harry no tuvo tiempo de preguntar mas, porque en ese momento entraban todos los weasleys a saludarlo.

Una semana después , Harry se encontraba en el ministerio, esperando a que terminaran de autorizar un traslador a Francia- Señor Potter- lo llamo el encargado- Su traslador esta listo se activara cuando usted lo toque.

-Muchas gracias- respondió, para luego tocar un viejo guante, al instante sintió como sus pies se despegaban del suelo, para luego aterrizar en la universidad mágica de Francia. Camino cerca de diez minutos sin lograr encontrar a su pelirroja, hasta que la diviso, caminando cargada de libros y su pelo amarrado el una coleta, se veia hermosa, camino hasta ella sin que esta se diera cuenta, la abrazo por detrás, Ginny se dio vuelta quedando a centímetros del rostro de Harry que la miraba sonriente, luego se separo bruscamente de el- ¿Qué Pasa, amor, no te alegras de verme?- le pregunto sorprendido

-¿Amor?, ahora soy tu amor, ¿Qué estas haciendo acá?- pregunto fríamente

-Ginny, yo vine a arreglar lo nuestro, Voldemort se acabo, ahora podemos estar juntos, sin el miedo que te ataque, vine a recuperar el tiempo perdido- contesto tratando de abrazarla nuevamente, gesto que Ginny respondió esquivándolo- ¿Qué Pasa Ginny?

-Yo no voy a estar cuando tu quieras Harry, tu me hiciste mucho daño, yo… yo ya no te amo, yo ahora estoy con otra persona, tu no eres nada para mi- Harry, se alejo de ella, mientras sentía como su corazón se hacia mil pedazos

-¿Me olvidaste en tres mese Ginny?- le pregunto mientras las lagrimas bajaban por su rostro

- Yo nunca te olvide, porque nunca estuviste en mi, yo nunca te he amado- contesto la pelirroja con lagrimas en los ojos- desde el momento en que me dejaste te odie y ahora te odio mas, Harry, no quiero volver a verte nunca mas- Ginny se giro y siguió caminando, sin voltear a ver como Harry la miraba irse, con el corazón destrozado.

--------------------FIN FLASH BACK---------------

No, no podía perdonarla, le había roto el corazón-No, no vuelvas a llorar por ella Harry´´- se dijo a si mismo limpiándose las lagrimas que Caían por su cara.

Esa mañana se levanto temprano a trabajar, ya que no había podido dormir mucho, entro a la cocina acomodándose las gafas- ¿Qué hace ella acá?- pregunto apuntando a Ginny, que estaba parada cocinado unos Huevos, vestida solo con una camisón verde, que no le llegaba mas abajo del muslo, mostrando así sus perfectas piernas.

-Ándate de acá, Ginny, No Te quiero en mi casa-

-Harry, lo siento pero esta es mi casa también, y Ginny es mi invitada, así que ella va a vivir aquí, con nosotros- respondió Hermione

-¡¿Qué?!, ella no puede vivir aquí- dijo mirando a su amiga

-Lo siento, Harry- respondió Ron- Ginny es mi hermana, y mis papas están de viaje así que yo no quiero que se quede sola en la madriguera, además te pediría por favor que la trataras con un poco de respeto, yo no se lo que haya pasado entre ustedes- agrego viendo como Harry abría la boca para Hablar- pero no me hagas decidir entre mi hermana y tu.

-Lo siento Ron- respondio resignado- esta bien, puedes vivir aquí, ojala no nos veamos demasiado- dijo yéndose, aunque su corazón le decía todo lo contrario- ¿Vamos Ron?- agrego, desde la puerta. Una vez, que Ron y Harry se habían ido a trabajar, Ginny se sentó, junto a Hermione.

-Me odia, y con razón, será mejor que me vaya, no quiero causar problemas

-Tu no te vas a ninguna lado- le respondió la castaña tomando una de sus manos- Dale tiempo, estoy segura que las cosas entre ustedes se van a arreglar.

-Ojala, Hermione, Ojala


	3. Reconciliaciones y sorpresas

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Jo Rowling, y ustedes saben que mas….

_**Reconciliaciones y sorpresas**_

Una semana después, Harry y Ron se preparaban para asistir al baile del ministerio, cuando iban saliendo, Hermione se les unió.

- Y tu adonde vas tan elegante- le pregunto Harry, al verla con un vestido negro, no muy escotado, que le llegaba un poco mas abajo de la rodillas, y su pelo liso y suelto cayéndole por los hombros

-Al baile, claro- respondió la castaña

-El baile es solo para funcionarios del ministerio ¿Verdad Ron?- pregunto Harry, volteando a ver a su amigo que se había quedado prendado mirando a Hermione.

-Ah, si, si solo para funcionarios del ministerio

- Para que sepan desde hoy soy la nueva encargada de comunicaciones del ministerio de magia- respondió orgullosa

-Felicitaciones Herms

-Si, felicitaciones Hermione- agrego cortante Ron, ya hace mas de una semana que no hablaba mas de una frase seguida con Hermione- ¿No vamos?

Se aparecieron fuera del local donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, ya había mucha gente bailando y bebiendo, Ron, Harry y Hermione, estaban sentados cada una con una vaso de cerveza de mantequilla, cuando Victor Krum, le tendió gentilmente la mano a Hemione al tiempo que le decía- Herrmione, prreciosa¿Bailamos?

-Victor, claro- respondió esta para luego besarlo en los labios.

-Y estos ¿Desde cuando son novios?- pregunto Ron viendo como Hermione bailaba con Krum muy abrazados

-Desde hace un mes- respondió Harry, mientras reía, esto le recordaba mucho a su baile de cuarto año en Howarts.

-¿Por qué tu sabes y yo no?- agrego molesto el pelirrojo, Harry solo se encogió de hombros para luego agregar- Ron, yo me voy, estoy muy cansado, nos vemos en casa- se despidió el moreno, despedida que Ron no noto, ya que estaba muy ocupado viendo como Hermione se dirigía al baño, no sin antes besar a Vicki´´.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas de novia, y con Krum?- la intercepto Ron, en un pasillo que estaba vacío.

- Yo no te tengo que darte explicaciones Ronald

-Se supone que somos amigos, o bueno éramos¿Por qué estas con el?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- pregunto enojada- y si quieres saber, bueno es porque el me quiere, porque necesito creer que a su lado voy a ser feliz- agrego triste, Ron tomo su barbilla con una de sus manos obligándolo a que lo mirara

-Tu sabes que nosotros te queremos Herms, y queremos verte feliz, y si lo eres al lado de Vicki, lo aceptaremos.

-Bueno, hay algo que me falta para ser completamente feliz- le dijo sonriendo- Tu

-¿Yo?- pregunto sorprendido Ron

-Necesito a mi amigo de vuelta, se que soy un poco maniática y obsesiva, pero te necesito a mi lado Ron, tu eres mi amigo¿me perdonas?

-Tu perdóname a mi, te juro que voy a tratar de se menos….inmaduro, como tu me dices¿Amigos?- pregunto sonriendo

-Amigos- afirmo la castaña, abrazando al pelirrojo

- Y… como es eso que tu me necesitas a mi- le dijo sonriendo Ron, aunque por dentro se sentía mas mal que nunca y no estaba muy seguro porque.

Harry llego al departamento, se quito la corbata y desabrocho los primeros botones de su camisa.-Hermione ¿eres tu?- pregunto Ginny entrando a la sala

- No, ella no a llegado aún, Buenas Noches- respondió fríamente

-Harry, por favor- le suplico la pelirroja

-Por favor ¿que? Ginny, quieres que me quede aquí como si nada hubiera pasado, como si esa tarde nunca hubiera existido- le dijo dándole la espalda caminando hacia la ventana y tratando de ocultar la lagrimas.

-Me gustaría que esa tarde nunca hubiera existido, Harry- susurro mas para si misma, que para el- Yo nunca quise hacerte daño, se que quizás ahora no me vas a creer, pero Harry, todo lo que te dije esa tarde era mentira.

-¿Qué?- pregunto dándose vuelta para mirarla a esos hermosos ojos cafés.

-Yo estaba tan enojada contigo, por marcharte cuando acabaste la escuela, no me podía explicar porque Hermione y Ron si te podían acompañar, mientras yo estaba en casa pensando si volverías o no, y cuando te vi ese día en la universidad, cuando vi que estabas ahí como si nada hubiera pasado, como si hace menos de un día no nos viéramos, y no hace mas de un año, me llene de rabia y dolor y te dije…bueno lo que te dije- termino de decir al tiempo que se acercaba mas al moreno.

-No sabes cuanto sufrí por ti, Ginny- respondió volviendo a darle la espalda- Yo te amaba mas que a nada en este mundo, tu eras la fuerza que me hizo seguir adelante, y cundo me dijiste que me odiabas y que estabas con otra persona, todo mi amor por ti, se convirtió…en algo que ni yo mismo puedo explicar-resoplo frustrado, ya que le hubiera gustado poder decirle que la odiaba, que no quería saber nada mas de ella, igual como ella lo había echo con el, pero no podía, no la odiaba, nunca la podría odiar.

-Lo siento, Harry, de verdad- respondió, abrazándolo por la espalda, Harry al sentir el contacto de la pelirroja se estremeció, y la aparto suavemente

-No me hagas esto, Ginny- le dijo acariciándole una mejilla- yo ahora no se que pensar, necesito tiempo.

-Yo te voy a estar esperando Harry, solo quiero que sepas, que te amo, y siempre te voy a amar- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, para luego irse a su cuarto.

-¿Qué hago ahora?- se pregunto, mientras se revolvía con una mano el pelo.

Esa mañana se despertó temprano, y se asombro al ver sentado en la sala a Ron, con el traje de gala todavía puesto- ¿Y tu?, vienes recién llegando, ya son las ocho de la mañana, Ron- le pregunto

-No, llegamos hace mas de tres horas pero no he podido dormir- respondió afligido el pelirrojo

-¿llegamos?

- Ah, Hermione y yo nos arreglamos, y ¿tu donde vas tan temprano?, acuérdate que hoy es sábado.

- Si, lo se, antes de mi almuerzo con Remus, voy a pasar por el cuartel, tengo que ordenar unos documentos.

-Harry¿Te molestaría, si almuerzo con ustedes?, es que necesito alejarme de Hermione, necesito aclarar mis pensamientos, y estando todo el día aquí con ella no creo que lo logre- pregunto Ron, necesitaba aclarar porque se sentía tan mal, respecto a la relación de Hermione y Krum, no podía ser que le empezara a gustar de nuevo ¿o si?

-Claro, Ron, después me cuentas, nos vemos en las tres escobas, a la una ¿te parece?

-Si, gracias, nos vemos- se despidió viendo como Harry caminaba hacia la puerta.

Harry, nunca imagino que tendría tantos documentos por ordenar, vio su reloj, diez para las una, seguro Ron y Remus ya estaban en las tres escobas, Ron por estar fuera de casa lo que mas pudiera y Remus porque siempre era puntual, se disponía a irse, cuando Tonks, entro agitadísima en su oficina.

-Harry, ataque en Hosmedeale- le dijo mientras lo arrastraba fuera de la oficina- vamos, a desaparecernos

-¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendido, cuando se acordó- Tonks, Remus y Ron me esperan para almorzar en las tres escobas- agrego asustado.

-Lo se Harry, Remus me lo dijo esta mañana, no hay mas tiempo que perder, vamonos.


	4. Todo vuelve a empezar

-DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Jo Rowling, y ustedes saben que mas….ah y gracias por los reviews, de verdad me suben el animo para seguir escribiendo, así que sigan subiendome el animo...

_**Todo vuelve a empezar**_

Se aparecieron en el pueblo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, no había ninguna señal de los ataquantes, y casi todo el pueblo estaba destruido, se veían cuerpos tirados en la nieve, Harry rogaba que ninguno de ellos fueran Ron ni Remus, caminaba desesperadamente buscándolos, cuando alguien lo toma de un hombro

-Harry

-Ron, dios mió- le dijo abrazándolo

-Mortifagos, Harry, mortifagos, esto parece una pesadilla que nunca acaba- respondió el pelirrojo devolviéndole el abrazo a su amigo.

-¿Qué?, no, no puede estar pasando esto de nuevo ¿Dónde esta Remus?

- No lo se, nos separamos cuando escuchamos el ataque, lo siento, yo ahora me voy a ir a San Mungo, creo que me fracture un brazo

-Si, ve, yo voy a buscar a Remus- Recorrió el pueblo en busca de el Licántropo, miraba a las personas tendidas en el suelo, rogando que no fuera uno de ellos, cuando diviso a Remus un metro más allá, inconsciente y sangrando de un costado.

-No, no, Remus, por favor, despierta, despierta- le gritaba, moviéndolo desesperadamente, al momento que Tonks llegaba a su lado llorando

-Remus, no, por favor, no me dejes sola- lloraba abrazándolo

-Vamos a San Mungo, ahora, Tonks

Se aparecieron en la entrada, mientras Tonks, gritaba desesperadamente que alguien atendiera a su esposo, Ginny llego junto a ellos examinando a Remus y diciéndole a una de las enfermera que lo llevara a una de las salas del hospital.

-Todo va estar bien Tonks, es mejor que vengas conmigo y te de un calmante¿esta bien?- le pregunto a la chica que lloraba desconsoladamente, cuando se iba con ella Harry la tomo de una de las manos.

-No dejes que se muera Ginny, por favor, -le suplico

-Te lo prometo, Harry- le respondió llevándose con ella a Tonks.

Media hora después todos esperaban, fuera en la sala de espera, cuando Ginny salio de la habitación.

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunto rápidamente Harry, levantándose de su asiento

-Remus, esta en este momento inconciente, esta muy grave, solo nos queda esperar, ya que no sabemos ciertamente que maldición lo hirió- le dijo muy preocupada

-¿Puedo pasar a verlo?- pregunto dirigiéndose, a Ginny y a la misma vez a Tonks, que asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Solo unos minutos, Harry, necesita descansar.

Entro en la habitación, en medio estaba la cama y en ella Remus, era como si durmiera, a no ser porque estaba tremendamente pálido y tenia algunos rasguños en la cara, llego a su lado y tomo una de sus heladas manos.

-Remus- susurro- No me dejes, no tu- decía mientras la lagrimas corrían por su rostro- te necesito, Mama, Papa- decía mirando el cielo- ustedes ya tienen a Sirius, déjenme a Remus, por favor- luego se acomodo recostándose al lado de su tío, mientras le decía muy bajito- Sabes Remus, Ginny, volvió, esta mas linda que nunca, tienes que despertar para que la veas, y sabes otra cosa, yo nunca he sido muy bueno para decir lo que siento, hay algo que nunca te he dicho, y es que te quiero, te quiero mucho Tío, tu ahora eres el papa, que no tengo, no me dejes solo, por favor.

Ginny, después de media hora , viendo que Harry no salía de la habitación, entro en esta encontrando a Remus despierto mirando a Harry que dormía al lado de el.

-Remus, que…

-Shuuu- le dijo- no quiero que se despierte- le dijo muy bajito

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto la pelirroja

-Me duele un poco el costado, pero bien, por dentro me siento mejor que nunca- sentenció mirando a un Harry que se empezaba a despertar.

-Remus, estas aquí, estas vivo- dijo abrazando a su tío

-siempre voy a estar aquí para ti, siempre

-Harry, creo que Remus, necesita descansar, además, Tonks esta afuera esperando verlo.

-Si, claro, te vengo a ver mas tarde ¿bien?- Harry vio como Tonks entraba y cerraba la puerta de la habitación, miro hacia la sala de espera y vio que estaba vacía.

-¿Dónde están todos?

-Harry, todos se fueron al cuartel, la orden convoco a una reunión urgente-respondió Ginny

-¿Qué?¿Porque?-pregunto y antes de que Ginny respondiera agrego-Mortifagos, el ataque a Homesdeale, me voy, cualquier cosa me avisas- le decía caminando hacia la salida-ah y Ginny, Gracias.-Ginny solo sonrió.

Al llegar a Gridmund Place , la señora Weasley le abrió la puerta

-Harry, cariño ¿Cómo estas?, apenas supimos de el ataque nos volvimos a Londres.

-Bien, señora Weasley, gracias- entro a la cocina, mientras todos discutían

-Harry¿Cómo esta Remus?- pregunto Hermione, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo.

-Remus, esta bien, ya despertó, Tonks esta con el- Todos exclamaron frases de tranquilidad y alegría.

-Bueno¿Qué Pasa?- indago sentándose frente a Ron, quien tenia rasguños en su cara y el brazo izquierdo vendado.

-Harry, creemos que los mortifagos están planeando algo, este ataque es muy sospechoso, puede ser que estén intentando revivirlo- afirmo Kingsley

-No, eso es imposible, destruimos todo los Horcruxes, ya no queda ningún pedazo de alma de de Voldemort.

-Lo sabemos Harry, pero ahora cabe la posibilidad que nos hayamos equivocado con alguno- dijo Hermione

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo Ron y Harry levantándose de sus asientos.

-Eso no, no nos equivocamos Hermione- le dijo Ron rojo de la rabia, luego de que Harry destruyo a Voldemort los tres habían decidido contarles a la orden como lo habían conseguido, por eso todos ya sabían que ellos habían estado viajando destruyendo los Horcruxes.

-Solo estoy haciendo una suposición, Ron, y por lo que veo es la única solución posible, pero denme unas semanas para averiguar mejor- agrego levantándose.

-Bueno ahora solo tenemos que mantener la calma, y cuenten con nosotros para cualquier cosa- añadió Neville saliendo de la cocina junto a Luna, de la cual era novio hace mas de dos años.

-Gracias, chicos, adiós- los despidió Harry

Uno a uno los miembros de la orden se fueron retirando hasta solo quedar los tres, mientras Hermione se levantaba y se disponía a ir

-¿Dónde vas?- le pregunto Ron

-A casa de mis padres, tenemos una cena especial¿quieres venir?- le pregunto

-Ah, bueno esta bien ¿Harry?

-Vayan, yo no tengo mucho animo, saluda a tus padres por mi- contesto

-Claro, nos vemos en casa

-Adiós chicos- se despidió Harry, luego se metió a la chimenea y pronuncio fuerte y claro ¡Residencia Potter, Weasley, Granger!, arrojando un puñado de polvos Flu, llego al departamento, se quito las cenizas y se dio cuenta que estaba solo, y toda la rabia acumulada durante el día la descargo en ese momento, empezó a tirar los jarrones, las sillas, todo lo que estuviera a su paso, media hora después toda la sala estaba destrozada, se recostó sobre una pared, con las rodillas flectadas, y la cabeza entre las manos.

Así lo encontró Ginny, cuando lo vio sentado, ahí llorando tan indefenso corrió hacia el, tomo su cara haciendo que la mirara directamente a los ojos

-Harry, tu no tienes la culpa, tu solo…-alcanzo a decir antes que el la interrumpiera

-Si, si la tengo, yo me equivoque de Horcruxes, yo solo yo, nadie mas

-Harry, lo vamos a encontrar, te lo juro, y lo vamos a destruir, pero por favor no vuelvas a encerrarte en ti mismo, tienes que saber que todos te queremos y te apoyamos- le dijo tomándole las manos sin dejar de mirarlo en ningún momento, Harry la miro a esos ojos tan hermosos, y vio como se llenaban de lagrimas, vio en su expresión, el amor y la preocupación que sentía por el, que no dudo un segundo, de pronto todos sus sentimientos se aclararon, tomo la cara de Ginny entre sus manos y centímetros antes que sus labios se tocaran le susurro

-Te amo- para luego besarla, Ginny sintió los calidos labios de Harry sobre los suyos, fue un beso dulce y a la vez cargado de pasión, los dos se querían expresar lo mucho que se amaban, lo mucho que se extrañaron, lo mucho que se necesitaban, poco a poco fueron acortándolo para que ella le digiera- Yo también te amo, Harry, con todo mi corazón- para luego abrasarlo fuertemente, verificando que no era un sueño.

-Bueno, ahora tenemos que ordenar este desastre- le dijo divertida, pronunciando ¡Reparo!, haciendo que todo volviera a su lugar.

-Lo siento- le dijo avergonzado Harry

-Ahora, podemos seguir en lo que estábamos señor Potter- agrego volviendo a besar a un muy divertido Harry.

Recostados sobre el sofá, besándose y acariciándose, así los encontró Ron cuando entro al departamento con las orejas rojas de rabia, ya que un poco mas atrás venia Hermione de la mano con Krum

-¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?

-Acaso estas ciego, hermanito, besándonos- respondió sarcástica Ginny

-Ginny- la reprendió Harry, para luego dirigirse a Ron- Ginny y yo somos novios…de nuevo- le dijo Harry

- Genial, ahora a todos les dio por ponerse románticos- bufo caminando hacia su habitación- Ah, me alegro que hayan vuelto- les dijo cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

-Felicidades chicos- los saludo Hermione, abrazando a cada uno- Victor se va a quedar acá esta noche- agrego sentándose en el sofá.

-Victor, hola – lo saludo Ginny, para luego dirigirse a Hermione- eh…Hermione me ayudas en la cocina- le dijo haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza.

-¿Para que?- le pregunto sorprendida

-A la cocina Hermione- le dijo impaciente

-Esta bien, esta bien- le dijo siguiéndola a la cocina, dejando solo en la sala a Harry ya Krum.

-Mujeres- le dijo sonriendo Harry revolviéndose incomodo en el sillón, Krum ni siquiera se digno a saludarlo ni mirarlo, quedaron sumidos en un incomodo silencio, ahora Harry entendía porque a Ron le caí tan mal Victor¡era un pesado!, lo miraba despectivamente y no le hablaba ¿Qué hacia Hermione con alguien como el?...

-Hermione- le dijo Ginny cerrando la puerta de la cocina- me puedes explicar porque no me dijiste que estabas con Krum

-No es para tanto, Ginny- le respondió con indeferencia sabiendo lo que diría su amiga.

-¿No es para tanto?, se supone que soy tu mejor amiga….además ¿Por qué estas con el?- pregunto irritada

-¿Qué? Como me preguntas eso…bueno porque el me quiere y me hace sentir bien- respondió con la voz triste

-y tu ¿tu lo quieres?

-Yo..yo..eso no te interesa Ginny- le respondió furiosa Hermione

-No te enojes conmigo Hermione- le dijo calmadamente, para luego dirigirse a ella en un tono mas suave- tu sabes que estas mal, tu no lo quieres, tu quieres a …

-No lo digas Ginny, tu sabes que el y yo…nunca, no me hagas esto- le reprocho en un susurro

-Lo siento, los siento Herms- le dijo abrazándola- solo, no quiero que sufras y tampoco que le hagas ilusiones a Krum, aunque nunca me ha caído bien, no es justo que le des falsas esperanzas-

Después de que Hermione reconociera su error, interrogo a fondo a Ginny, preguntándole por su reconciliación con Harry, volvieron a la sala después de unos largos quince minutos para Harry, apenas entraron este se levanto de su asiento saludándolas afectuosamente- Chicas volvieron, que bueno- dijo a Ginny que se abrazo a el.

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos irnos a acostar, seguro Victor esta cansado- agrego Harry- Buenas noches- se despidió, caminando abrazado a Ginny a quien dejo en la puerta de su habitación- Buenas noches, pelirroja

-Buenas noches-se despidió esta besándolo suavemente, para luego entrar en su cuarto.

Ron se despertó esa mañana y se dirigió a la cocina, en donde los otros tres habitantes de la casa tomaban desayuno muy animados

-¿Dónde dejaste a Vicki, Hermione?- pregunto burlón

-Victor, se tuvo que ir rápido a Bulgaria, Ron ¿Podrías vestirte?- agrego Hermione, viendo a ron solo con la ropa interior puesta.

-Esta también es mi casa, puedo andar como quiera- respondió gravemente Ron

-Ya esta bien- interrumpió Harry viendo como Hermione abría la boca para contestar- Ginny¿Vamos?- pregunto luego a la pelirroja.

-Claro, nosotros vamos a visitar a Remus, y ustedes tienen que ir al callejón diagon a comprar el regalo para Harry- les dijo muy bajo aprovechando que Harry se había levantado a buscar su capa.- Adiós chicos- se despidió Ginny saliendo de la cocina.

Una hora después Hermione y Ron caminaban por el callejo Diagon, ninguno de los dos decía nada, hasta que un grupo de chicas grito ¡Miren es Ronald Weasley! Voltearon a ver y unas veinte muchachas corrían y gritaban en dirección a ellos

-Oh, no- se lamento Ron tomando de la mano a Hermione para que lo siguiera- Corre Hermione- le grito Ron, cuando vio un pequeño callejón

-Buena idea Ron, un callejón sin salida, ahora esas locas nos van a caer encima- lo reto Hermione desesperada

-Tengo una idea- le respondió abrazándola, la idea principal era abrazarla y el quedar contra la pared, así la gente que pasaba solo vieran a dos personas, en realidad a Hermione abrazando a alguien, pero al verla con las mejillas sonrosadas a causa de haber corrido, la respiración agitada y tan cerca de el, no se resistió y la beso, Hermione al principio no le correspondió pero luego puso sus manos tras la nuca de el acariciando su cuello, Ron sintió una alegría inexplicable, era el mejor beso que se había dado en su vida, lento, suave como si sus labios se conocieran y se complementaran, todo estaba perfecto hasta que Hermione rompió el contacto.

-Parece…que ya, ya se fueron- le dijo sonrojada separándose de el

-Si, bueno yo…- trataba de decir Ron sin lograr hilar sus ideas

-Déjalo así- lo corto la castaña- solo fue para que no te vieran ¿cierto?

-Cierto, para que no nos vieran- respondió cabizbajo

-Si, todavía nos falta comprar el regalo de Harry

-Claro, vamos- Los dos siguieron caminando en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

Harry y Ginny estaban sentados en el sofá, Harry apoyaba la cabeza en el regazo de la pelirroja, mientras esta le acariciaba el pelo

-Mañana es tu cumpleaños¿donde lo vamos a celebrar?

-En la madriguera, mañana es domingo y todos los domingos vamos a comer con tu madre- respondió Harry tranquilamente.

-¿Todos los domingos?- le dijo Ginny sorprendida

-Si no vamos tu mama nos mata- respondió Harry divertido, al momento que Hermione y Ron entraban al departamento

-Yo..yo voy a estar en mi habitación- les dijo Hermione a modo de saludo, muy nerviosa.

-Si yo también…no en tu habitación…en la mía quiero decir- agrego rápidamente Ron, los dos se fueron practicadamente corriendo a sus respectivas habitaciones al tiempo que Ginny decía- ¿Y a estos que les pasó?


	5. Viejos Sentimientos

_**Viejos sentimientos**_

Ese domingo llegaron mas tarde de lo habitual a la madriguera, así que todos los esperaban en la sala, la señora Weasley le había preparado un pastel, luego de soplar las velas fue el turno de los regalos, después de abrir, la bufanda de la señora Weasley, un surtido de las nuevas bromas de los gemelos, un libro de parte de Hermione, un lindo reloj en forma de snitch de Ron, una capa de viaje de Bill y Fleur, unos guantes de Dragón de parte de Charlie y que Ginny le susurrara al oído

-En casa te doy tu regalo- en un tono que Harry encontró más sensual que nunca. Pasaron la tarde muy entretenidos, con las bromas de los gemelos que solo sus novias lograban calmar, Fred salía con Angelina, y George con Samantha que trabajaba con ellos en la tienda, Bill y Fleur jugaban con su pequeño hijo Arthur de tan solo cinco meses, Ginny conversaba animadamente con Harry, cuando este ultimo se levanto con una copa de Hidromiel, para decir - Familia, les quiero agradecer por la celebración, y también quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad para decirles que estoy muy feliz, ya que Ginny y yo somos novios- terminó mirando a la pelirroja que le tomaba una mano.

-Oh, Ginny cariño hacen una tan linda pareja, yo sabia que terminarían juntos- los felicito la señora Weasley abrazando a los dos.

-Cuídala mucho Harry, es nuestro pequeño tesoro- le dijo el señor Weasley estrechándole la mano

-Lo haré con mi vida- respondió abrazando a Ginny, todos los hermanos le dijeron frases similares como si la haces sufrir..te las veras con nosotros´´cuidala mucho´´si derrama una lagrima por ti, vas a sentir la furia Weasley´´, Harry sabia que lo hacían porque querían a Ginny, y les aseguro a cada uno que la amaba mas que a su propia vida.

Llegaron al departamento y se fueron a acostar rápidamente, cuando Harry estaba en su habitación, golpearon su puerta, abrió y casi se cae de la impresión, ahí en frente estaba Ginny, con un camisón muy sexy negro y el pelo suelto.

-Creías que me había olvidado de tu regalo- le dijo la pelirroja cerrando la puerta y abalanzándose sobre Harry, este la tomo por la cintura y la recostó en la cama, la besaba como nunca nadie la había besado, ella había tenido una par de aventuras cuando estuvo en Francia pero nada se comparaba al sentir los besos de la persona a la cual amaba, ella enredaba sus manos en el rebelde pelo de Harry, este besaba su cuello, sus hombros haciendo que Ginny se estremeciera, movía una de sus manos a través de la pierna de la pelirroja, Ginny estaba quitándole la camisa cuando este con un gran autocontrol se separo unos centímetros de esta-¿Estas segura Ginny?- le pregunto preocupado.

-Contigo siempre estoy segura- le respondió al oído

Harry le quito poco a poco la sexy ropa interior que llevaba, cuando estuvo completamente desnuda se dijo a si mismoQue afortunado soy, es preciosa´´. Ahora que la observaba dormir, abrazada a el se dio cuenta que nunca iba a dejar de amarla, cuando al momento de que entro en ella y sus cuerpos se acoplaron formando solo uno y ella le susurraba su nombre al oído y el susurraba el suyo en el momento del máximo placer, supo que quería a esa mujer como a nadie mas en el mundo.

-Buenos días- la saludo Harry al ver que despertaba

-Hola¿Cómo dormiste?- le pregunto Ginny

-Mejor que nunca- respondió besándola suavemente en los labios

-¿Qué hora es?

-Cerca de las siete

-Tan temprano, quedemosnos una ratito mas así- le dijo acurrucándose contra el

-No podemos tenemos que ir a trabajar Ginny- le respondió suavemente

-Esta bien- dijo resignada- me voy a duchar- exclamo levantándose de la cama, tapándose con las sabanas, y cuando ya estaba en la puerta del baño se giro hacia Harry para preguntarle -¿No, Vienes?- Harry no necesito que se lo repitiera dos veces.

Ese mes había sido muy agitado, un nuevo ataque había ocurrido en un pueblo cercano al Callejón Diagon, Hermione pasaba todos sus ratos libres tratando de averiguar sobre cual Horcruxes se habían equivocado, pero nada se le ocurría, así la encontró un día Ron, estaba sentada con la mesa llena de documentos y se había quedado dormida entre los libros, el la contemplaba desde la puerta, se veia tan hermosa…¿Qué te pasa Ron?, es Hermione, tu amiga de toda la vida, es verdad que durante un tiempo, bueno por mucho tiempo ,le había gustado, pero al ver que ella no sentía lo mismo por el, la olvido, o eso creía el hasta el momento del beso, no podía haberse vuelto a enamorar de ella, desde ese fatídico beso en el callejón Diagon, cada ve que la miraba sentía de nuevo las mariposas en el estomago, se ponía nervioso frente a ella y esos terribles celos que sentía cuando la veia con Krum, y se dio cuenta susurrando se dijo…

-Oh, no, estoy enamorado de Hermione

-¿Qué haces Ron?- le pregunto Hermione despertándose

-Yo…nada, nada, y tu ¿encontraste algo?- pregunto sonrojándose un poco

-¿Por qué te sonrojas?

-Hace mucho calor aquí-le respondió abanicándose con las manos

-Bueno, no, no he encontrado nada, no se que hicimos mal Ron- le contesto Hermione levantándose de su asiento

-Lo vamos a averiguar Hermione, te lo prometo- le contesto abrazándola

-Lose Ron, pero me siento tan mal por Harry, esta tan feliz con Ginny, y que todo esto vuelva a empezar

-Todos vamos a estar bien- le dijo el pelirrojo separándola un poco de el, para mirarla a los ojos, quedando sus rostros a pocos centímetros

-Yo…yo me voy a ir a recostar estoy muy cansada- le dijo Hermione muy nerviosa, separándose de el

-Si, claro, yo también- le dijo Ron, caminando hacia su cuarto.

Harry y Ron, caminaban por el cuartel general de Aurores, cuando Kingsley los llamo, muy preocupado.

-Chicos, ataque en el callejón Diagon, andando- se aparecieron y había un grupo de unos diez mortifagos destruyendo los locales y atacando a los aurores que llegaban.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí, San Potter y su amigo el pobretón- les grito alguien que arrastraba las palabras.

-No tienes que esconderte tras la mascara, Malfoy- le dijo Harry, apuntándolo con la varita, al igual que Ron.

-Oh, que miedo Potter

-Deberías tenerlo Huroncito- le contesto Ron empuñando mas fuerte su varita, al tiempo que gritaba- Expelliarmus- Hechizo que Malfoy logro esquivar

-No tienes nada mejor Weasley- le pregunto burlón

-Desmaius- lo ataco Harry, haciendo que Malfoy saliera disparado hacia atrás, chocando sobre una pared

-Me las vas a pagar Potter- le grito con odio levantándose apuntándolo con la varita, cuando otro encapuchado lo llamo

-Malfoy, nuestro trabajo esta echo, vamonos

-Nos volveremos a ver Potter- le escupió desapareciéndose.

Estaban todo reunidos en Gridmund Place, sentados alrededor de la mesa, mientras Harry se paseaba de un lado a otro.

-Es solo una ataque no tenemos de que preocuparnos- dijo una bruja que recién había ingresado a la orden

-¡¿Qué?! No, tenemos de que preocuparnos los mortifagos se están reagrupando, algo esta pasando y tenemos que averiguar que- le grito Harry

-Tranquilízate Harry- le pidió Hermione

-No me puedo tranquilizar, Hermione, no puedo, todo esto es mi culpa, mía- dijo sentándose en una silla junto a Ginny

-Harry- lo llamo Ginny, tomándole una de sus manos- No es tu culpa, mírame, no es tu culpa- agrego dándole un fugaz beso en los labios.

-Ya se cual pudo haber sido el Horcruxes en cual nos equivocamos- Dijo Hermione levantándose de la mesa- Creo que nos equivocamos en Nagini.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Remus

-Cada vez que destruíamos uno, bueno que Harry lo destruía, yo tomaba apuntes de lo que sucedía- dijo sonrojándose un poco, recordando que los chicos la molestaban por su manía de anotar todo- Cada vez una luz negra salía del objeto, cuando Ron y yo matamos a Nagini, no sucedió nada, nada salio de ella, ayer recordando me di cuenta, estoy segura que Nagini no era un Horcruxes- termino mirando en dirección de Harry, para luego agregar- Lo siento Harry, debí haberme dado cuenta antes, lo siento.

-No tienes porque disculparte Herms, lo importante ahora es saber cual es el Horcruxes que falta- respondió el ojiverde mas calmado.

Llegaron muy tarde esa noche al departamento y Ron vio como Ginny entraba en la habitación de Harry.

-Hey, Ginny¿Qué crees que haces?, a tu cuarto ahora- le ordeno

-Hay, Ron, por favor, hace mas de un mes que Harry y yo dormimos juntos, hasta toda mi ropa esta aquí- le respondió Ginny

-¿Qué?, Ginny si mama se entera…

-No se va a enterar¿Cierto Ronnie?

-No me digas Ronnie, y tu Potter ten mucho cuidado- agrego mirando a Harry

-Si, claro, Ron- le respondió riendo, cerrando la puerta de su cuarto.

-¿Y Tu de que te ríes?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos a Hermione

- Es que eres tan niño, a veces Ron- respondió divertida

-Claro, a ti te gustan los hombres fuertes como Vicki ¿Cierto?- le respondió dándose la vuelta

-Victor y yo terminamos- respondió la castaña recordando ese día.

--------------------------------------FLASCH BACK--------------------------------------------

Hermione salía de su oficina para ir a almorzar, cuando Victor la sorprende en mitad del camino- ¿Qué haces acá?- le pregunto rápidamente

-No te alegrras de verrme- respondió ofuscado

-Claro que si¿Me acompañas a almorzar?- pregunto Hermione

Media hora después estaban sentados en un hermoso restaurante, al cual Hermione había ido a comer un tiempo atrás con Ron.

-¿Te gusta?- le pregunto Victor

- Si, ya había venido, con Ron, después de su accidente, supiste que atacaron Hosmedeale, Ron se fracturo el brazo, tu sabes como es el un poco alaraco, el otro día se enojo solo porque no estaba el desayuno hecho, a el siempre se le olvida preparar la cena….- Así siguió hablando por mas de diez minutos, sobre todas las peleas que había tenido en el ultimo tiempo con Ron, hasta que miro a Victor que la escuchaba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto ingenuamente

-Nada, solo que me encanta que hables solamente de Weasley, cuando no nos vemos hace mas de una semana- le contesto enojado

-Yo no hablo solo de Ron- contesto rápidamente- Además el es mi amigo

-Herrmione, no quiero que lo vuelvas a ver

-¿Qué? Estas loco, yo vivo con el , va a ser un poco difícil ¿No lo crees?- dijo sarcástica.

-Por eso mismo, quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo a Bulgaria

-Yo…yo no puedo Victor, acá tengo a mi trabajo, mi familia, a…

-Ron- la interrumpió Victor

-Si, a Ron- confirmo apenada Hermione- Los siento Victor, de verdad.

-El nunca podrá darte lo que yo te doy Hermione, el es un pobret…

-NO te atrevas a insultarlo, el es mi amigo- lo corto Hermione- Lo siento mucho si te hice sufrir, pero Ron es cien veces mejor que tu- le dijo levantándose de la mesa y saliendo del local, ahora se sentía mejor, mucho mejor.

--------------------------------------------FIN FLASCH BACK------------------------------------------

-Yo lo siento Hermione, no quise…

-No importa- le dijo Hermione, haciendo un gesto de indiferencia con la mano- Yo…yo nunca lo ame de verdad- confesó

-Pero tu me dijiste en la fiesta

-Se lo que te dije Ron, pero el porque es asunto mió, Buenas Noches- se despidió con un beso en la mejilla

-Buenas noches Herms- se despidió este, con una sensación de alegría que inundaba su corazón.


	6. Propuestas y declaraciones

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Jo Rowling, y ustedes saben que mas….

_**Propuestas y Declaraciones**_

Tres meses después, Harry y Ginny caminaban tomados de las manos por el callejón Diagon, las tiendas que habían sido destruidas, volvían a abrir, todo funcionaba con normalidad.

-Harry-lo llamo la pelirroja-¿Sabes que día es hoy?- pregunto deteniéndose enfrente de el.

-Sábado- contesto distraídamente

-No, me refiero a….olvídalo- suspiro Ginny para luego seguir caminando unos pasos delante de su novio.

-Como creías que me iba a olvidar- le dijo tomándole una mano, haciendo que se girara a verlo- Hoy cumplimos cinco meses…y por eso, esta noche te llevare a un lugar muy especial

-¿De verdad Harry?- pregunto emocionada, al tiempo que el asentía con la cabeza- Te amo- agrego abalanzándose sobre el abrazándolo fuertemente, mientras Harry reía, varias personas voltearon a ver, viendo como el niño que vivió paseaba muy feliz junto a su hermosa novia.

Esa noche Harry la esperaba de pie en la sala del departamento, mientras Hermione y Ron veían una película muggle.

-¿Por qué estas tan nervioso?- le pregunto Ron

Harry no tuvo tiempo de contestar, ya que Ginny entraba con un vestido dorado, que hacían resaltar sus curvas, su pelo rojo liso como siempre caía por su espalda

-Estas preciosa, Te amo- la saludo Harry

-¡Por favor!- exclamo Ron, ganándose un golpe de Hermione

-Tu también estas muy guapo- le contesto Ginny, ignorando el comentario de su hermano, Harry vestía su traje de gala negro, lo había comprado exclusivamente para esa ocasión.

Harry la guió por el edificio y la llevo hasta la azotea, del cual podían ver toda la ciudad, había puesto un hechizo, haciendo que los copos de nieve que caían no penetraran y se resbalaran por los lados, y también un hechizo calefactor, ya que estaban en pleno diciembre. Al centro había una mesa adornada muy románticamente para dos, Harry le movió la silla para que Ginny se pudiera sentar, a lo que ella respondió divertida-Gracias Señor Potter

-No hay porque señorita Weasley.

Cenaron conversando animadamente, a veces Harry se quedaba mirando a Ginny fijamente, era tan hermosa, quien reía entretenida contándole una anécdota que le había pasado en San Mungo.

-Harry¿Te pasa algo?- le pregunto preocupada al verlo que la miraba fijamente.

-No nada- contesto tomándole una de sus manos sobre la mesa- Solo quería decirte que estos cinco meses junto a ti, han sido espectaculares, y que te amo, se que estuvimos separados muchos años-decía viendo como Ginny bajaba la cabeza apenada- Pero creo que nuestro amor estaba intacto¿No te parece?- le pregunto

-Claro, que si, yo siempre te he amado

-Por eso, Ginny, yo hoy quería proponerte algo- al tiempo que sacaba una cajita de terciopelo y la abría dejando ver una hermoso anillo, con pequeños diamantes verdes- Este es el anillo que mi padre le dio a mi mama, Remus me lo dio, me dijo que los diamantes verdes combinaban con los ojos de mi madre, Ginny, yo se el amor que mis padre se profesaban, por eso yo ahora te pregunto con ese mismo amor, Ginny…¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- pregunto mirando a la pelirroja que lo miraba con lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas

-Si, si claro que si, te amo Harry- respondió, levantándose de su asiento para besar a su futuro esposo, con la sonrisa mas bella que Harry había visto jamás, se sintió el hombre mas afortunado del mundo.

Entraron al departamento, Ron y Hermione ahora jugaban ajedrez mágico mientras Ron la regañaba

-Así no Hermione, tienes que mover esta pieza- le decía mostrándole un peón.

-Veo que la pasaron bien- los saludo Hermione, viendo como Ginny y Harry entraban abrazados y riendo.

-Mas que bien, diría yo- contesto Harry

-Ron, Hermione, tenemos algo que decirles, Harry y yo nos vamos a casar- les dijo la pelirroja mostrando su anillo.

-¡Felicidades chicos!- chillo Hermione levantándose a abrazar a sus amigos

-Muchas felicidades chicos, se que serán muy felices- les dijo Ron

-Gracias amigo- contesto Harry abrazando al pelirrojo.

-Mañana es la cena de navidad, ahí diremos la gran noticia- termino por decir Ginny.

Todos en la madriguera miraban a Harry que sostenía en una mano una copa de zumo y en la otra la mano de Ginny-Bueno…quería decirles que Ginny y yo…nos vamos a casar- soltó rápidamente, todos los Weasley los felicitaban y abrazaban

-Se que serás un gran marido para mi hija, Harry- le dijo el señor Weasley abrazándolo.

-Gracias Señor Weasley- respondió con cara de afligido, para luego dirigirse a Ginny que estaba a su lado- Voy a dar una vuelta- le susurro

-¿Te acompaño?

-No, necesito estar solo

-Bueno, no te tardes- le dijo Ginny

-Te amo, preciosa- respondió dándole un fugaz beso en los labios

Camino por el jardín de la madriguera, a veces se enterraba en la nieve, hasta que encontró un pequeño banco y se sentó en el, a los pocos minutos sintió como alguien se sentaba junto a el.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?- le pregunto Remus, poniéndole una mano en e hombro.

-Nada- contesto

-Algo tiene que pasar para que estés acá fuera solo congelándote, antes de estar ahí dentro abrazando a tu pelirroja.

-Solo, que…¿Cómo voy a ser un gran marido? Como me dijo el señor Weasley si toda mi vida he vivido con los Dursley, que no son el mejor ejemplo a seguir- agrego sarcástico, para mirar a Remus que se reía- Y ahora te ríes de mi- agrego enojado

-¿Te has escuchado?, llevas viviendo estos cinco meses con Ginny, ella sabe todo de ti y tu de ella¿A que le temes?

-No se, estoy seguro que la amo, pero…¿Si no soy lo que ella espera?

-Lo serás, porque ella te ama, estoy seguro de eso, además, tu has tenido el mejor ejemplo, James y Lili, se amaban mas que ninguna otra pareja que yo conociera, y estoy seguro que estarían muy felices por ti y Ginny

-¿Tu crees?- pregunto sorprendido

-Estoy seguro- le dijo levantándose del asiento- Vamos, no quiero morir congelado

-Gracias Remus- le contesto abrazándolo- Tío- lo llamo separándose de el- Tu sabes que…

-Si se que Ron será tu padrino, es tu mejor amigo- lo corto

-¿Cómo…

-Intuición de Licántropo- respondió riendo- Vamos entremos

-Si, además que Ginny me dijo que no me demorara mucho

-¿Ves?, serás un gran marido siempre obedeciendo a tu esposa

-Jajaja- rió sarcástico- muy gracioso, tío, muy gracioso

Ron estaba recostado en su antigua habitación, no podía estar junto a Hermione, mas de diez minutos, siempre se la quedaba viendo, y tenia unos locos impulsos por besarla, y confesarle todo su amor que tenia guardado hace mas de un mes.

-¿Ron¿Qué haces acá?- le pregunto Hermione entrando a la habitación

-¿Qué haces tu acá?-pregunto de vuelta el pelirrojo

-Vi que subiste, y como no bajabas me preocupe¿Estas bien?

-Si- respondió escuetamente

-¿Qué te pasa, Ron?, hace días que estas evitándome, recién ayer logramos pasar una tarde juntos, como antes¿hice algo que te molestara?- pregunto Hermione sentándose en la cama.

-Yo no te estoy evitando- le dijo Ron- Es solo que…- se levanto y camino hacia la ventana, de la cual se veia todo el jardín de la madriguera, vio como Harry conversaba con Remus…

-¿Qué?- le pregunto la castaña

-Nada, Hermione, nada

-Yo se que te pasa algo, Ron¿Por qué no confías en mi?- le pregunto tomándole una de sus manos, Ron volteo a verla y la vio tan hermosa parada junto a el, con el cabello revuelto y esos ojos color miel que tanto adoraba, la abrazo apretándola junto a el, hundió su nariz en el cabello de ella, para oler su exquisito aroma.

-Te amo, eso es lo que pasa, Te amo- le susurro separándola de el quedando así a pocos centímetros- Estas ultimas semanas todos los sentimientos que creía olvidados, volvieron a aparecer, en realidad, siempre te he amado Hermione.

-Ron…yo

-No tienes nada que decir- le dijo caminando hacia la puerta- se lo que vas a decirme

-¿Qué te voy a decir haber Ronald?, que te amo, eso te iba a decir, porque eres siempre tan…, no sé como puedo estar enamorada de ti, si eres tan molesto, idiota, inmad…- Hermione, no pudo seguir nombrando todas las cualidades de Ron ya que este la había tomado por la cintura y la había besado, ella puso sus manos tras el cuello del pelirrojo y correspondió el beso, Ron la besaba perfectamente jugando con su labio inferior, para luego abrir la boca y jugar con su lengua…poco a poco fueron acortando el beso, apoyo su frente con la de Hermione y abrió sus ojos, Hermione lo miraba tiernamente.

-Te amo Herms

-Y yo a ti- le respondió volviendo a besar a ese pelirrojo que la volvía loca, pero loca de amor.

**Ojala les este gustando la historia...prometo actualizr pronto, pero dejenme rewies solo les tomara un minuto, no me hagan utilizar una maldicion imperdonable con ustedes jajajaja...nos estamos viendo**


	7. La Boda

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, y ustedes saben lo que sigue ¿no?

**Gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews, de verdad me suben el animo, gracias a : Remusina, Angelica, Betty Jer, Carolagd y a Tatis…sigan dejandome comentarios, ya que estos son mi inspiración…..**

_**La boda**_

Toda la familia no se sorprendió mucho con el anuncio del noviazgo de Ron y Hermione, además estaban preocupados en organizar la boda Potter-Weasley, por esa misma razón Hermione y Ginny caminaban por el callejón Diagon, buscando el vestido y encargando las flores.

-Mira Herms- la llamo la pelirroja, corriendo hacia una mostrador en el cual se veía un conjunto de ropa interior, negra muy sensual…

-¡Ginny!, No pensaras ponerte eso ¿verdad?- le pregunto la castaña en un susurro, asegurándose que nadie las viera mirando eso.

-¡Claro que si!, yo me vería espectacular, y Harry se lo merece, además no vengas hacerte la santa conmigo se perfectamente que mi hermano y tu…

-¡Eso no te interesa Ginevra!- contesto sonrojándose violentamente recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-------------------------------------------------FLASCH BACK----------------------------------------------

-Eso no fue gracioso- decía Ron entrando por la puerta del departamento, aunque por la sonrisa que llevaba parecía que si

-Ron…no puedo creer que hayas extendido tu varita en el paradero de bus muggle, todos te miraban como si estuvieras loco.

-Yo no sabia Herms- replicó sentándose junto a ella en el sofá

-Te amo Ron, porque me haces tan feliz- le contesto la castaña besándolo apasionadamente. Media hora después estaban recostados en el sofá, Hermione bajo Ron, quien movía su mano desde la espalda hasta la cadera de las castaña, momento en el cual esta lo separo…

-Ron, yo no…

-Lo se, lo siento- se disculpo sentándose junto a ella, Ron tenia muy claro que Hermione seguía siendo virgen- Es que tu me haces descontrolarme, te deseo tanto Hermione, pero se que tu todavía no estas lista, yo te esperare por siempre si es necesario- Le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz, y se levanto caminando hacia su habitación., cuando sintió que alguien le tomaba una mano.

-Estoy lista Ron, yo quiero…yo quiero hacer el amor contigo.

Ron la tomo suavemente de una mano y la llevo hacia su cuarto, la recostó en la cama y empezó a besar su cuello, luego su hombro, una vez que Hermione estuvo completamente desnuda bajo el, la contemplo unos segundos para ir en su encuentro, primero sus caderas se movieron lentamente, para luego ir mas rápido, después de unos minutos los dos llegaron al máximo de placer, Ron salio de ella y se recostó abrazando a Hermione que recostaba su cabeza en el pecho desnudo del pelirrojo.

-Te amo ¿lo sabias?- le pregunto bajito Ron

-Si, lo sabia- contesto divertida, para luego añadir- Yo también te amo Ron, para luego abrazarlo fuertemente.

-------------------------------------------------FIN FLASCH BACK----------------------------------------

Los escuche anoche, nunca pensé que mi hermano…

-¡Ginny!, no tienes ningún derecho, no te voy a contar mis intimidades con tu hermano- la reprendió- además solo queda una semana y tu no tienes el vestido.

-Si, cambia de tema, pero tienes razón, necesito un vestido ¡ahora!

Una semana después Ginny y Hermione se encontraban en la antigua habitación de la pelirroja, faltaba media hora para que empezara la boda y Ginny estaba terminando de ponerse el vestido.

-Ginny, te ves hermosa- le dijo Hermione al verla detenidamente- me alegro mucho por ustedes, serán muy felices- agrego abrazando a su amiga.

-Gracias, Herms, bueno tu también tienes que agradecerme, ahora el departamento quedara solo para ti y Ron- le contesto riéndose

-Graciosa, muy graciosa¿Bajamos?

En el jardín de la Madriguera, estaban todos los invitados ya sentados, y en el final del pasillo de pie estaba Harry y a su lado Ron, los dos muy elegantes, con traje negro, cuando Harry vio como Ginny entraba del brazo de su padre sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, estaba….mas hermosa que un ángel, con un vestido blanco que llegaba hasta el piso y una pequeña cola, su pelo rojo ondulado cayendo sobre sus hombros y una pequeña tiara que relucía entre el rojo de su cabello. Ninguno de los dos puso mucha atención a la ceremonia, solo se contemplaban, al concluir estas, la Señora Weasley, hizo desaparecer todos los asientos y en cambio aparecieron mesas para seis, y una pista de baile, Harry y Ginny bailaban muy abrazados, su primera canción como marido y mujer, ambos se sentían felices y completos.

-Ginny, te amo mucho- le susurro al oído

-Y yo a ti, me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo- le contesto besándolo suavemente.

Por otro lado, Ron y Hermione, estaban sentados uno al lado de otro, Ron le susurraba algo al oído a Hermione, y luego los dos reían entre ocasionales besos.

-¡Ron!, el brindis, tu eres el padrino- le grito la señora Weasley

-Claro, lo tengo arriba, bajo enseguida- le respondió a su mamá- ¿Vamos Herms?

Subieron a la habitación del pelirrojo y al cerrar la puerta Ron la acorralo contra la pared besándola desesperadamente, su cuello, sus hombros, toda su piel era recorrida por la boca de Ron, sus manos se movían por toda la silueta de la castaña, mientras esta acariciaba su espalda por debajo de la camisa.

-Ron, el brindis- le recordó

-Eso puede esperar, te ves tan hermosa, te necesito

-Yo también ron, yo también- le contesto para luego quitarle la chaqueta, llegaron un poco mas tarde de los que esperaban.

-¿Dónde te habías metido Ronald?- le pregunto la señora Weasley, dándole una palmada en la nuca

-¡Mama!, no me avergüences frente a los padres de Hermione- le susurro, sobándose la cabeza, mientras Hermione lo miraba divertida un poco mas allá, conversando con sus padres.

-Atención, Atención- dijo tomando cuna copa de whisky de fuego- Como el padrino que soy, me corresponde hacer el brindis, y solo podría decir que no podría- dijo mirando en dirección de Harry- tener un mejor cuñado como Harry, se que ama incondicionalmente a Ginny, y es el mejor amigo que yo podría tener, por eso estoy seguro que será el mejor esposo para mi hermanita ¡Por Harry y Ginny!- termino levantando su copa¡Por Harry y Ginny!- repitieron todos. Ron fue a abrazar a su hermana y a su amigo.

-Gracias Ron, tu también eres el mejor amigo que pueda tener- le dijo abrazándolo

-Gracias harry, ahora si me disculpan iré a bailar con mi bella novia- le contesto caminando hacia Hermione que conversaba con sus padres.

Entrada la noche en la madriguera solo quedaban, los amigos más cercanos y los Weasleys.

-Nosotros nos vamos a nuestra nueva casa- anunció Harry, tomando por la cintura a su esposa, habían construido una casa muy hermosa en el valle de Godric, y también habían decidido no irse de luna de miel ya que era muy peligroso, con los mortifagos sueltos.

-Si, nosotros tan bien nos vamos, ahora que vivimos los dos solos tenemos que aprovechar- dijo Ron abrazando a Hermione

-¡Ron!- le reprocho la castaña pegándole en un brazo.

Harry y Ginny se aparecieron en el jardín de la nueva casa, esta era de dos pisos, la sala de estar muy parecida a la sala común de grifindor, era perfecta, Harry la llevo abrazada hasta la habitación, que tenia una gran cama y una chimenea, la recostó cuidadosamente sobre la cama, quito suavemente su vestido y beso cada centímetro de su piel, Ginny gemía de placer y susurraba el nombre de Harry en su oído, el la amo hasta saciarla, con esto quería demostrarle los mucho que la amaba y quería.


	8. Problemas y mas Problemas

_**muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado rewies, de verdad me ayudan mucho, ojala la historia les este gustando y ya tengo otra idea en mi cabeza, haci que pronto tendre un nuevo fic...antes tengo que terminar de subir este, ya po eso numas y sigan dejandome comentarios muchas gracias...**_

**_ah y ya saben que los personajes son de la fantastica Rowling y todo eso..._**

__

_**Problemas y más problemas**_

**__**

Siempre hacia lo mismo cuando llegaba a la oficina, colgaba su capa, veía los recados, pasaba a ver a Arthur Weasley, al cual su oficina la habían trasladado al mismo piso que al de los Aurores, y ahora tenia ventanas, y luego pasaba a ver a Ron,

-¿Ron¿Que haces?- pregunto sorprendido, viendo como su amigo, dormía

-Harry, ah hola, yo…ahora necesito hablar contigo- le dijo levantándose y arreglándose la ropa

-Si, claro, dime- contesto el ojiverde sentándose frente a Ron

-Tu, como jefe del cuartel de aurores, necesito tu permiso para poder vivir aquí en el cuartel, como tenemos las camas, y el comedor y duchas y todo...

-¿Qué?- lo interrumpió Harry- ¿De que hablas Ron?, tu tienes tu casa- agrego sorprendido

- La tenia, Harry, Hermione me echo

-¿Por qué?

-Disculpa Harry, pero eso no te interesa, tu solo dime que si o no o sino alquilo un cuarto en el caldero chorreante

- Si me interesa, a mi mejor amiga es a la que estas abandonando, y con un bebe- le dijo enojado

-Eso no importa ahora

-¿No te importa tu bebe?- pregunto poniéndose de pie- Estas perdiendo todo por esa maldita ambición tuya de ser siempre el centro de atención Ron, estas bien aquí donde estas¿Para que necesitas ser el jefe de aurores?

-Es mi sueño, siempre Ronald Weasley a la sombra de los demás, el mas despistado, el mas pobre, además tu también pasaste por esto cuando te nombraron el jefe, ahora que vas a ser el encargado de seguridad ministerial también vas a necesitar mas tiempo- respondió agitado

-Cuando me ofrecieron el cargo yo estaba soltero Ron, no tenia una familia que cuidar, es verdad que voy a ser el nuevo encargado de seguridad ministerial, pero yo ya se lo dije a toda la familia y no tengo que quedarme trabajando tiempo extra para ganarme el puesto, si no hubieran sido con estas condiciones yo lo hubiera rechazado, no necesito un maldito cargo, yo si quiero tener un bebe y prefiero pasar el tiempo con el y con mi esposa- le grito enojado.

-Mi esposa no confía en mí, cree que la estoy engañando.

-¿y Tu confías en ella?- le pregunto, para luego agregar viendo como Ron iba a replicar- Que uno des los requisitos era que no le contaras a nadie, no te impidió que me lo contaras a mi ¿cierto?

-Tu siempre has sido famoso, siempre lo has tenido todo, solo quiero ser un poco mejor- respondió apenado el pelirrojo

-Tu no sabes como fue mi vida antes que me conocieras Ronald, no sabes cuanto desee tener un familia, y ahora que la tengo no la voy a perder, y respecto a lo otro Weasley, si puedes vivir aquí necesitamos un auror sin familia y sin preocupaciones las 24 horas del día- termino cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

Ginny, paso a saludar a Hermione al ministerio, pero le dijeron que ella no había ido a trabajar, por eso preocupada, viendo como no le abría la puerta entro, subía las escaleras y la vio tirada en la cama llorando, y al lado de ella dos maletas.

-¿Herms¿Que pasa?- le pregunto sentándose junto a ella, acariciándole el pelo

-Ron, se va de la casa, estoy segura que me esta engañando.

-¿Qué?, Hermione, porque no hablas con el, antes de especular- le pregunto tranquilizándola

-Ya hablamos anoche, me dijo que no le importaba el bebe, que lo dejara vivir su vida, se fue de la casa Ginny

-No, Ron, no puede hacer eso- dijo levantándose caminando por toda la habitación- es que acaso es estupido o se hace, cuando lo vea los voy a matar

-Ginny, yo no quiero verlo nunca mas- le dijo levantándose junto a ella- lo odio, lo odio

-Tranquila Herms, Harry y yo vamos a estar siempre para ti- la consoló abrazándola.

Luego de la abrupta separación de Ron y Hermione, toda la familia Weasley se entero y culparon a Ron, aunque este les explico, sin decirles lo del trabajo, que nunca engañaría a Hermione, aunque no muy convencidos le creyeron, aunque Ginny, Harry y por supuesto Hermione no le dirigían la palabra.

-Weasley- lo llamo Harry- a mi oficina

Ron entro a la oficina y espero que Harry le hablara

-Tengo una misión para ti, me han dicho que Malfoy y Lestrange los han visto en escocia, necesito que vayas, si mis cálculos están correctos estarás fuera cerca de tres meses ¿Esta Bien?- termino por decir Harry, Ron quien ya llevaba un mes separado de Hermione, no se hablaba con ella desde la noche en que fue a buscar sus cosas, la extrañaba demasiado y tres meses fuera no eran los mejores planes para poder volver con ella.

-Si vas a esta misión, el puesto de jefe general de Aurores es tuyo, en cuatro meses es mi nombramiento en el nuevo puesto y si te va bien, te voy a dar el puesto- lo incentivo Harry, viendo como Ron lo pensaba.

-Si, iré- respondió el pelirrojo- ¿Cuándo me voy?

-Ahora mismo, llevaras a cargo a dos aurores más

-Esta Bien- dijo abriendo la puerta de la oficina

-Weasley- lo llamo Harry- ¿Cuídate si?- Ron solo sonrió.

Otro domingo mas llego, y como siempre toda la familia estaba reunida en la madriguera, aunque Hermione seguía yendo y todos la trataban igual, se sentían un poco extraña, además que el bebe la pateaba mucho, se sentó en el sofá de la sala, en donde los gemelos conversaban animadamente con Harry y Ginny

-y el tonto de mi hermano ¿no va avenir?- pregunto Ginny, mirando disimuladamente a Hermione, que se revolvió incomoda en el sillón al escuchar la pregunta de Ginny.

-No, no sabemos- contesto Fred mirando a George

-Fuimos a buscarlo al cuartel y no estaba- contesto George

-Seguro anda con su amante- contesto sarcástica Hermione

-No, esta en una misión- contesto Harry- no volverá dentro de tres meses ¿no les aviso?

-No¿Qué misión?- pregunto Ginny

-El rastreo de Malfoy y Bellatrix

-¿Qué?- exclamo Hermione poniéndose de pie- ¿Con quien fue?

-Con otros dos aurores- respondió Harry mirando interrogante a Ginny, que solo se encogió de hombros

-No lo puedo creer¿Cómo lo dejaste ir?, yo escuche en el ministerio que es la misión mas peligrosa que han tenido en los últimos años ¿Cómo lo dejaste ir?- pregunto alterada pegándole golpes en el pecho a Harry, que la sujeto por las muñecas

-Hermione ¿cálmate si?, acuérdate del bebe- la tranquilizo Harry, y al ver como ella se calmaba, la soltó y le pregunto- ¿Tu no lo odiabas¿Por qué te preocupas por el?

-Porque es mi esposo, y lo amo, por eso, porque aunque es un imbecil, lo amo y no quiero que le pase nada, Harry por eso- respondió sentándose en el sofá, llorando mientras Ginny la abrazaba.

-Estoy segura que va a estar bien- la consoló Ginny- va a estar bien ¿Cierto Harry?- pregunto luego mirando a su esposo.

- Ron es el mejor auror que hay en el ministerio, va estar bien- le dijo tomándole las manos a su amiga.

Tres meses después, Hermione ya con cinco meses, se sentía peor que nunca, muy en el fondo ella sabia que Ron no la engañaba, ella veia sus ojos cuando la miraba y siempre estaban llenos de amor, ahora pasaba todo el día en el ministerio, llegaba lo mas tarde posible a la casa para no sentirse tan sola aunque casi siempre estaba acompañada de Harry y Ginny, quien también tenia cinco meses.

-Harry, es preciosa- le decía Ginny, viendo como el traía una pequeña escoba, para el bebe

-¿Te gusta?

-Es hermosa, seguro James será un gran jugador de Quidicht- respondió alegre besando a su esposo

-Esta muy linda Harry- le dijo Hermione que entraba a la sala con vasos de Zumo para ella y Ginny y una cerveza de mantequilla para Harry

-¿Cierto?- pregunto admirando la pequeña escoba- pero ¿crees que me olvide de mi sobrina?- le pregunto mirando en dirección a su mejor amiga- Toma Herms, la vi y era perfecta- le dijo pasándole otra escoba pero esta era de color roza y con el nombre de Jane´´, grabado en el mango

-Oh, Harry, es hermosa, gracias- contesto abrazando a su amigo.

-Nuestro hijos serán unos grandes jugadores de Quidicht- agrego Ginny uniéndose al abrazo.

-¡Harry!- lo llamo Tonks, quien tenía la cabeza dentro de la chimenea

-Tonks¿Cómo estas? Y ¿Remus?- pregunto agachándose para ver mejor a la metamorfoga.

-Harry, ahora no hay tiempo, Ron llego, esta herido, pero Harry, capturo a Bella- le dijo sonriente

-¿Ron esta herido?-pregunto mirando a Hermione, quien ya estaba llorando

-Yo pensé que te alegrarías capturamos a la asesina de Sirius

-Pero mi mejor amigo esta herido, Tonks- le grito

-Son solo unos rasguños, ahora esta en el cuartel- agrego rápidamente la metamorfoga

-Lo hubieras dicho antes- le dijo Harry, divertido- Bueno voy para allá, Nos vemos chicas- se despidió para luego desaparecer en la chimenea

Llego al cuartel, Ron estaba de espalda a el sentado, con la cabeza entre las manos, la ropa desgastada y sucia, el pelo rojo alborotado.

-¡Ron!- lo llamo, el pelirrojo se dio vuelta, viendo a su mejor amigo que corría hacia el

-¡Harry!- le contesto abrazando a su amigo- Perdóname Harry, yo tu sabes que yo amo a Hermione, soy un tonto, pero entiéndeme a mi

-Lo se Ron, no puedo creer que atraparas a Bellatrix¿Cómo fue?- le pregunto sentándose frente a el.

-Los encontramos en Francia, a ella y a Malfoy, el muy desgraciado tenia una familia Harry, allá nadie sabia que es un mortifago, hasta su esposa esta embarazada, no lo logramos capturar, pero a Bellatrix si, ella si que no se me podía escapar y bueno aquí estamos…

-Me alegro Ron, de verdad te mereces el puesto- lo felicito su amigo

-Ya no lo se si quiero

-Ahora no te puedes arrepentir, ya has dejado mucho atrás, solo queda un mes, en el cual puedes volver con Hermione.

-Si, tienes razón, ahora mismo la voy a ir a ver-

Ron se apareció en la sala de su casa, menos mal Hermione aun no lo sacaba de la lista de personas que se podían a parecer dentro de la casa.

-¿Quién esta ahí?- pregunto Hermione entrando a la sala

-Hermione yo...

-¿Qué haces acá Ronald?- pregunto mientras las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, había estado tan preocupada por el.

-Herms, yo lo siento, de verdad- le dijo acercándose a ella- yo te amo, por favor Hermione perdóname

-Ron¿Dónde te metes todas las noches?, porque no me quieres decir

-Hermione, lo siento, no puedo, pero tienes que creerme yo nunca te engañaría.

-No, Ron, yo se como eras tu antes que fuéramos novios, una muchacha cada noche, pensé que habías cambiado, pero no…yo no puedo perdonarte- le dijo bajando la vista mirando al suelo

-Hermione por favor…-le rogó el pelirrojo

-Lo siento Ronald, por favor vete de mi casa-

-Hermione…

-Vete Ron vete- le grito empujándolo hacia la puerta

Ron salio, y cuando estaba apunto de desaparecer se volteo a ver hacia atrás, con la esperanza que Hermione, estuviera ahí, mirándolo por la puerta, pero no… todas sus esperanzas se habían acabado.

Hermione y Ginny ya con ocho meses y medio cada una, junto a todos los demás Weasleys, estaban en la madriguera nuevamente, celebrando el cumpleaños de la pelirroja.

-Gracias Mama, esta muy lindo- dijo Ginny mostrando el clásico sweater tejido por la señora Weasley, Ron entro justo en ese momento, saludando a sus hermanos

-Toma, Ginny, feliz cumpleaños- la saludo entregándole un paquete

-Gracias Ronald- lo recibió fríamente Ginny, Ron se quedo mirando a Hermione se veia tan hermosa y con la inmensa barriga…como la extrañaba

-Bueno, bueno- dijo aplaudiendo el Señor Weasley cortando el ambiente tan tenso que se había formado- Vamos todos a comer- Luego de la maravillosa cena de la Señora Weasley, todos pasaron a la sala.

-¿Cómo estas Hermione?- pregunto el pelirrojo a la castaña

-Eso no te interesa Ronald- le dijo fríamente desviando la mirada hacia los gemelos que le hablaban a la barriga de Ginny, mientras esta reía con Harry, Ron rodó los ojos

-¿Cómo esta el bebe?, es mi hijo tengo derecho a preguntar

-Ja, ahora te preocupa, pero esta bien es una niña- le dijo conteniendo las lagrimas

-¿Niña?, voy a tener una hija- le dijo emocionado abrazándola

-Suéltame Ron- lo separo bruscamente Hermione

-Hermione por favor perdóname…te extraño y te amo- le dijo tomándole una de sus manos

-Hasta que no me digas que hacías por las noches yo no te voy a perdonar- le dijo soltándose

-Yo…no puedo decirte- contesto apenado

-Bueno tu decidiste Ron, pero quiero que algo te quede muy claro, yo no te voy a esperar para siempre- le dijo para luego unirse a Harry y Ginny que conversaban animadamente.

Ese lunes Hermione fue al ministerio a buscar unos documentos que necesitaba estudiar, ya que estando en la casa sin hacer nada se aburría mucho, subió al ascensor y escucho una conversación.

-Así que Weasley…-dijo un funcionario bajo y pelado

-Si, eso es lo que me dijo Harry- respondió Kingsley- Como mañana es la ceremonia necesitaba saber quien ocuparía el puesto de jefe de Aurores, me dijo que Ronald Weasley lo haría- Hermione se llevo una mano a la boca ahogando un grito de sorpresa.

Se lo merece, ha estado estos últimos cinco meses trabajando conmigo para perfeccionarse, y logrando completar las horas que se necesitan, y a cumplido a cabalidad la restricción de no decirle a nadie de su familia- siguió Kingsley

-Si, hoy felicite a Arthur y ni siquiera el sabia- le respondió el otro funcionario.

Hermione salio rápidamente del ascensor, como Había podido pensar que Ron la engañaba, pero aún así el la dejo solo por un estupido trabajo.

Al otro día toda la familia Weasley estaba sentada en primera fila, junto a Tonks, Remus y Hermione. Harry subió al escenario y comenzó a decir:

-Es un gran honor para mi, hacerme cargo de la seguridad ministerial y se que todos juntos vamos a poder vencer al mal, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me apoyaron a mi esposa- dijo mirando a Ginny que le sonreía- a mis amigos- dijo mirando a Hermione y luego a Ron que estaba unas sillas mas allá- Y a mi familia- dijo mirando a la Señora Weasley, quien lo miraba llorando, mientras repetía una y otra ves ese es mi yerno´´- Ahora también quiero que le demos un gran aplauso a al nuevo jefe general de Aurores…Ronald Weasley- Toda la familia miraba sorprendidos a Ron que subía al escenario y abrazaba a Harry- Bueno..yo quiero agradecer a Harry por esta oportunidad, creo que podré hacerlo bien ya que tuve un gran maestro- dijo mirando a su amigo- Este puesto es lo que siempre soñé pero…también me hizo alejarme de las personas que mas amo- dijo mirando a Hermione- Por eso voy hacerlo lo mejor que pueda.

La Señora Weasley lo abrazaba una y otra vez-¿Por qué no nos dijiste?

-Mamá, era un secreto- le dijo separándose de ella

-No puedo creerlo Ron, por un estupido trabajo perdiste a Hermione- le dijo Ginny golpeándole un brazo

-Ginny- la llamo su hermano abrazándola a la fuerza- Lo siento te juro que ahora voy a arreglar todo con Hermione

-Mas te vale, no quiero ver a mi mejor amiga sufrir

-Gracias Enana- Ron soltó a Ginny y vio como Hermione salía rápidamente del ministerio.

-Hermione- la llamo tomándole una brazo

-Ron felicidades, lo que siempre soñaste ¿cierto?- lo saludo sarcástica, soltándose de el

-Herms, soy el tonto mas grande que existe en este mundo, por un estupido trabajo, te perdí a ti y nuestro bebe, perdóname Herms, te amo a ti y a Jane- Le dijo abrazándola

-¿Por qué no te conformas con lo que tienes¿O porque no me dijiste? Yo no le hubiera dicho a nadie- le dijo abrazándolo

-Lo siento, Lo siento- le repetía acariciándole su pelo, oliendo su rico aroma- Te juro Herms que de ahora en adelante tú y Jane serán lo más importante para mí las amo, Te amo Hermione

-Yo también te amo Ron- le contesto besando nuevamente esos labios que la hacían sentirse en el cielo- Ron- lo llamo separándose de el- Jane se esta moviendo- le dijo tomándole un mano y poniéndola en la barriga ¿lo sentiste?- le pregunto

-Si- dijo emocionado sonriendo y abrazando nuevamente a su esposa, nunca había sentido algo tan maravilloso, realmente su hija se estaba moviendo allá adentro, las amaba tanto ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonto?.


	9. La felicidad completa

_**Ojala les este gustando y que me dejen muchos mas rewies, ya es numas...muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y todos ya saben que los personajes pertenecen a Rowling y no pretendo lucrar con esto**_

__

_**La felicidad completa**_

Hermione y Ginny estaban sentadas en el salón de la casa de la pelirroja, Hermione leía un libro muy interesada y Ginny veía muy interesada una revista de Quidicht, Hermione se llevo una mano a la barriga exclamando una frase de dolor, mientras un líquido corría a través de sus piernas.

-Oh, Hermione- le dijo Ginny levantándose- Llamaré a los chicos-Dos minutos después Harry, Ron y Ginny esperaban en la sala de espera de San Mungo.

-Ginny¿Te sientes bien?- le pregunto Harry acercándose a ella que estaba pálida

-No, me duele Harry, parece que voy a tener al bebe ahora- le respondió esta respirando agitadamente.

-¡Señor Weasley!, puede pasar a la sala de partos- lo llamo una sanadora pasándole un traje azul a Ron, este entro rápidamente.

-Señorita- la llamo Harry- Mi esposa va a tener al bebe- La enfermera llevo a Ginny y a Harry a otra sala, mientras toda la familia Weasley y los padres de Hermione esperaban en la sala de espera. Media Hora después Ron salio con un pequeño bulto rosa- Todos conozcan a Jane Molly Weasley- dijo mostrando a la pequeña bebe, que tenia el pelo rojo y los ojos muy abiertos de un color azul.

-Oh, Ron, es preciosa- le dijo su madre abrazándolo

-También, conozcan- dijo Harry entrando con un pequeño bulto azul- a James Arthur Potter- dijo mostrando a su hijo un niño con el pelo negro y los ojos marrones de su madre

-El primer Weasley, con el pelo negro- le dijo la señora Weasley tomando en brazos a su nieto, Después que cada miembro de la familia tuvo en brazos a los nuevos integrantes de la familia, cada uno se retiro a las salas a acompañar a sus esposas.

Una semana después Ginny despertaba agitada- Ginny, mi amor ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Harry

-Harry¡James!- Ginny se levanto rápidamente y vio como en la cuna James dormía placidamente, le acaricio una de sus mejillas y lo arropo bien, luego se volteo hacia Harry que la miraba interrogante.

-Tuve una pesadilla- Le explico abrazándolo- Voldemort y se llevaba a James.

-Te juro Ginny- le respondió separándola una poco de el para verla a los ojos- Te juro que nada les pasara.

-Si, Harry, te amo- le dijo besándolo suavemente

-Yo a ti, preciosa.

Ese domingo, estaba toda la familia reunida, riendo y conversando en la sala de la madriguera, James y Jane dormían en el segundo piso, cuando Remus se levanto, tomando la mano de Tonks- Nimpadhora y yo tenemos que decirles algo- llamo la atención.

-Remus, no me gusta que me llames Nimpadhora- le dijo tonks

-Perdona, Tonks y yo tenemos que decirles algo…estamos esperando un hijo- Todos los felicitaban y abrazaban, abrazo a Harry- Felicidades Remus- le dijo

-Ya se lo que estas pensando Harry, el niño no tiene mis genes de lobo, sino los de matamorfogo de Nimph.

-Ah, que bueno, tío, me alegro por ti- Estaban todos celebrando cuando un llanto de niña irrumpe en la habitación, haciendo que todos se taparan los oídos.

-¡Ron!, te dije que bajaras el volumen del hechizo- lo regaño Hermione, haciendo que el llanto se extinguiera

-Yo...lo siento…voy a ver a Jane- dijo subiendo hacia su ex cuarto, al abrir la puerta vio como su hija estaba parada en la cuna, estirando los bracitos en dirección a su padre.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña?- le dijo tomando en brazos- Quieres despertar a tu primo- le dijo yendo a ver a James que dormía placidamente.

-¿Quieres que te cante?...bueno…no se me ninguna canción…- Jane, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, sabiendo en los aprietos que había puesto a su padre.

-Dejemos la canción para otro día, ahora duérmete- Ron se sentó en una silla con sus hija que le tomaba la barbilla. Media hora después Hermione, subió a ver a Ron, lo vio sentado durmiendo con Jane en los brazos que también dormía entre sus brazos, Hermione saco lentamente a Jane, la beso en la frente y la acostó en su cunita, luego fue a ver a James, le acaricio una mejilla y por ultimo fue hacia Ron, se sentó en sus piernas, mientras Ron se despertaba al sentir a Hermione, le rodeo la cintura y la atrajo hacia el, mientras ella ponía sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

-Te amo ¿sabias?- le dijo la castaña coquetamente

-Yo también te amo Herms- contesto el pelirrojo besando a su esposa. Ginny interrumpió bruscamente en al habitación

-Voldemort en el ministerio- dijo tomando a James al mismo tiempo que Hermione tomaba a Jane.

-¿Cómo? Y Harry y los demás- pregunto Ron

-Abajo esperándote

-Nos vemos chicas- le dijo despidiéndose

-Cuídate Ron- le grito la castaña para luego dirigirse a Ginny- ¿Adonde vamos?- pregunto viendo como la pelirroja tomaba a James y salía de la habitación- A Gridmund Place, ahora tiene un nuevo encantamiento, Snape no sabe donde esta, ahí vamos a estar seguros.

-Pero…

-Luego te explicamos todo Hermione- la corto- Nos vamos por Red Flu.

Hermione tomo en brazos a Jane que lloraba insistentemente- Todo va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien- la tranquilizo, aunque ni ella misma sabia si eso era verdad.

Estaban sentadas todas en la cocina de Gridmund Place, Ginny, Hermione, Tonks, Fleur, Penélope, la esposa de Percy, quien había vuelto hace poco a la familia, y la señora Weasley, todas estaban nerviosas y ansiosa esperando noticias, ya que hace mas de dos horas que los muchachos se había ido, Ginny les había explicado su sueño y tenia medio de que Voldemort quisiera a James solo por ser un Potter, todas estuvieron de acuerdo en resguardarse, aunque Tonks seguía diciendo que ella debía a ver ido, pero le recordaban que estaba embarazada y de un embarazo muy riesgoso, a lo que ella solo asentía.

En ese momento Harry apareció en la chimenea cargando un cuerpo que estaba cubierto de sangre, pero Penélope lo reconoció enseguida.

-¡Percy¡Percy! No, Por favor- lloraba al lado del cuerpo de su marido

-Yo lo siento…no pude…- trato de decir mirando a la señora Weasley que lloraba abrazando a Hermione. El por su parte abrazo a Ginny, quien también lloraba silenciosamente. Poco a poco cada uno de los varones miembros de la familia Weasley junto a Remus, fueron llegando con rasguños en la cara, la ropa sucia y desgarrada, claro signo de la brutal batalla que se había llevado a cabo en el ministerio.

Al otro día se llevo a cabo el funeral de Percy, quien fue enterrado en el jardín de la Madriguera. Dos meses después tiempo en el que no hubo ningún ataque, Harry y Ron se encontraban sentados en el jardín de sus casas que no estaba separado, así que era solo un inmenso jardín.

-Harry, Sabes que Jane ya digo su primera palabra- le contó orgulloso Ron

-Solo tiene dos meses Ron, es imposible- le contestó divertido Harry para luego agregar- Agu, no es una palabra.

-No seas pesado, bueno Hermione me dijo lo mismo- susurro sonrojándose

-Hola chicos- los saludo Ginny sentándose al lado de Harry,

-Hola¿Dónde dejaron a los niños?- le pregunto Harry volteando a verla

-La señora Weasley los esta cuidando- respondió Hermione sentándose en las piernas de Ron- Necesitamos tiempo para nosotros no crees- le susurro al oído a Ron, al mismo tiempo que Ginny le hacia una propuesta parecida a Harry.

-Nosotros nos vamos- se levantaron al mismo tiempo Harry Ron, cada uno se despidió para luego entrar en sus respectivas casas. Ron apenas al entrar beso apasionadamente a Hermione mientras esta rodeaba la cintura de el con sus piernas, el logro subir las escaleras con Hermione abrazada a el, mientras esta le sacaba la camisa y el la recostaba en la cama, si que necesitaban tiempo para los dos.

Por otro lado Harry estaba abrazando a una desnuda Ginny que movía su mano por el pecho del ojiverde.

-¿Qué te preocupa?- le pregunto mirándolo

-Nada- respondió el escuetamente

-Vamos, Harry ¿Qué pasa?

-Es solo que no entiendo como nos equivocamos, necesito encontrar ese Horcruxes rápido Ginny, necesito que esto acabe pronto- le dijo atrayéndola mas hacia el

-Lo harás, lo haremos, estoy segura que si.

**Espero que el capito haya sido de su agrado, y no se demoran nada en dejarme un rewies ¿cierto?**


	10. La Batalla

_**muchas garcias a todos sus rewies y ojola sigan leyendo, bueno eso les dejo con el capitulo**_

__

_**La batalla**_

**__**

**__**

**__**

El tiempo paso volando, sin darse cuenta, ya estaba viendo al nuevo integrante de la familia Lupin, Ted , mientras James y Jane cumplían un año.

-¡Harry!- lo llamo una tarde Ginny- ¿Podrías ver a James, quiero tomar un baño?

-Claro preciosa- respondió tomando en brazos a su hijo- Jamsie ¿Qué te parece si vamos a volar?- James sonrió tontamente, aplaudiendo con sus manitos

-Vamos- Media hora después, Harry bajaba de la escoba con su pequeño hijo quien tenía el pelo revuelto, pero sonreía mirando a su padre.

-Yo pensé que te ibas a asustar- le dijo ordenándole un poco el pelo, para que Ginny no notaran que habían volado, ya que ella pensaba que era muy peligroso.

-Papá- escucho como James lo llamaba- Papá- volvió a repetir

-¿Cómo me dijiste?- pregunto sonriendo- Papá- volvió a decir James

-Ese soy yo, tu papá- le dijo abrazándolo y caminando hacia la casa del lado, pero a mitad de camino se encontró con quien quería hablar.

-¡Ron¿A que no adivinas?- le pregunto burlonamente, sabia que Ron se iba a enojar porque James había hablado primero.

-Harry, justo iba a tu casa, Jane dijo Papá- le contó emocionado

-¿Qué?, yo también iba a tu casa a decirte que James dijo Papá- le respondió divertido, al tiempo que Jane y James volvían a decir

-Papá

Ahora Hermione y Ginny volvían a trabajar mientras la señora Weasley, con la ayuda de Dobby, cuidaba a los niños.

-Hola mamá- la saludo Ron, entrando en la madriguera- Vengo a llevarme a los niños, Ginny espera a James.

-Hola Ronnie-los saludo La señora Weasley- están arriba, Ron subió y cuando abrió la puerta vio que Dobby les hacia morisquetas haciéndolos reír.

-Hola Dobby- lo saludo amablemente Ron

-Señor Weasley, Buenas Tardes- lo saludo haciendo una exagerada reverencia, Jane lo llamaba estirando sus brazos hacia el.

-¿Cómo estas preciosa?- le pregunto tomándola en brazos, para luego dirigidse a la cuna de James que lo miraba sonriendo.-Hola campeón ¿Vamos a casa?- le pregunto, haciendo que James le estirara los bracitos, Ron tomo a cada niño en un brazo, despidiéndose de Dobby de su mama, para luego subirse a su automóvil muggle, veinte minutos después se encontraba en su casa, después de haber ido a dejar a su sobrino, esperando a Hermione.

-Ron-entro la castaña agitada- Han atacado el ministerio.

-¿Qué¿Como?

-No lo se Ron, yo solo vi. cuando…

-¿Qué¿Qué pasa Hermione?- la apuro

-Vi cuando dos mortifagos se llevaban a Harry, le dijo abrazándolo mientras lloraba

-¿Qué?, No, no puede ser- le dijo separándose de ella paseándose por la sala

-Ron, yo ya se donde estas

-¿Cómo...

-Las monedas- le dijo mostrándole un galeón falso, que seguían utilizando para comunicarse- Esta en la mansión Malfoy.

-¿Ginny?- pregunto preocupado por su hermana

-Ya lo sabe, ahora todos nos juntaremos en el cuartel, primero tenemos que dejar a Jane con tu mama- le informo

-Si, vamos.

Una hora después todos discutían que hacer, mientras no lograban ponerse de acuerdo, Ginny se levanto y grito para que todos pudieran escucharla.

-Harry, esta allá solo, necesitamos actuar ya

-Ginny, tiene razón- la apoyo Remus- Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, Kingsley y yo entraremos a la mansión y los demás se quedaran fuera por cualquier cosa- término por decir a lo cual todos asistieron.

-Yo igual entro con ustedes- dijo levantándose Ginny

-No, Ginny es mejor que te quedes cuidando a los chicos- le respondió Ron

-Ni lo sueñes, Ron, esta vez no me dejaran fuera- le dijo violentamente, a lo que Ron solo asistió.

-Vamos- susurro Lupin cuando estaban apunto de entrar en la Mansión- Por aquí- siguió diciendo, mientras los guiaba por una espaciosa sala que aunque era muy elegante, a la vez era muy lúgubre.

-Es muy raro- susurro Hermione

-¿Qué es muy raro?- pregunto a su lado Ron

-Que hayamos podido entrar así nada más

-Si, es muy raro- susurro una voz detrás de ellos, al tiempo que se volteaban con las varitas en alto- Siempre tan inteligente srta. Granger.

-Snape-susurro Ginny

-¿Dónde esta Harry Snivellius?- pregunto Remus

-Ocupado con el señor tenebroso- respondió mientras varios mortifagos los rodeaban entre los cuales estaban Lucius y Draco Malfoy, Dolohov, Barty Crouch jr, de repente se vieron rodeados de maldiciones, Lupin luchaba frente a Snape, Ron frente a Dolohov, Hermione frente a Lucius Malfoy, Ginny frente a Draco, y los demás entre todos.

-Maldita sangre sucia- le gritaba Lucius Malfoy, viendo como Hermione esquivaba todas sus maldiciones

-Superado por una hija de Muggles, que patético- le respondió la castaña

-Ten cuidado, con lo que dices, quizás tu maldita hija sufra las consecuencias

-Que...que quieres decir- pregunto nerviosa

-Solo que la cuides bien- respondió arrogante

-Desmaius- grito Hermione, haciendo que Lucius Malfoy saliera disparado, golpeándose la cabeza, muriendo al instante. ¿Que habría querido decir?

-¿Qué pasa Malfoy?, has perdido tus dotes. Le pregunto burlona Ginny, esquivando un Avada Kedavra.

-¿Miedo Weasley?

-De ti, por favor- respondió riendo, cuando vio como Voldemort traía a Harry obligándolo a caminar delante de el.

-Harry- grito Ginny corriendo hacia el

-NO, Ginny aléjate, no te acerques- le suplico

-Pero…

-No te acerque Ginevra- la regaño- Por favor…

-Ja, ja, ja- río Voldemort-Que honorable Potter, no quieres que la traidora a la sangre sufra…Ahora te enfrentaras a mi, nunca podrás vencerme nunca…- Lo soltó tirándole su varita, Harry cayo al suelo, no tenia tantas fuerzas, por todos los cruciatos que habían utilizado en el, una parte de el sabia que en parte era verdad, no lo podía vencer aún, sin haber destruido el Horcruxes que faltaba, tenia que pensar y rápido, miro a su alrededor, Ron había matado a Dolohov, al igual que Hermione había matado a Lucius Malfoy, Remus tenia un brazo roto y a su lado apuntándolo con la varita estaba Snape y Malfoy apuntaba a Ginny, los demás mortifagos estaba amarrados o muertos, solo quedaban Snape, Draco y por supuesto Voldemort, cuando le vino un recuerdo, una vez que estaban conversando sobre los Horcruxes Te digo, que si yo tuviera que hacer un Horcruxes lo haría en mi varita, esa es la mejor y mayor posesión de un mago´´ claro…Tenía que intentarlo…

-No me intimidas Riddle- dijo fuertemente con valentía que no sabia de donde había salido- A mi no Desmaius´´- grito, maldición que Voldemort logro esquivar, pero al verlo distraído grito nuevamente- Expelliarmus´´- Haciendo que la varita de Voldemort saliera disparada, si…Había resultado la varita cayo justo al lado de Ron.

-Rómpela, Ron, Rómpela- le grito desesperado, Ron confiando plenamente en su amigo, tomo la varita entre sus manos y la quebró justo en el la mitad, al mismo tiempo que Voldemort gritaba de agonía al ver como su cuerpo se iba desapareciendo poco a poco, Harry cayo de rodillas, sabiendo que ahora si todo había acabado.

**_Lo se,Lose, no pude encontrar otro nombre para el hijo de Remus y Tonks¿No creen que es perfecto? no creen que no podria llamarse de otra forma..._**

**_bueno espero que les haya gustado...y solo tienen que apretar aqui abajo...chao_**


	11. Una nueva generacion

_**ojala sigan leyendo, y ahora faltan unos pocos capitulos, que trataran sobre la vida de los hijos Harry, Ginny, Ron Y Hermione...ah y sobre Ted, y un personaje especial...ojala sigan leyendo mi historia...ya ya estoy terminando una, asi que dejenme rewies...**_

_**Una nueva generacion**_

Ginny, corrió hacia el aprovechando que los mortifagos estaban atónitos, hacia donde se encontraban las cenizas de Voldemort, cuando Narcisa Malfoy entro en la mansión junto con Colagusano, cada uno con un niño en los brazos, y las Señora Weasley tras ello, amarrada, llorando mientras era arrastrada por un tercer mortifago.

-Dame, a los niños- les grito Ron, mientras Hermione lloraba silenciosamente a su lado, y un poco más allá, Harry y Ginny apuntaban a los mortifagos con sus varitas, aunque estas les temblaban ya que también estaban llorando silenciosamente.

-Entréganos a nuestros hijos- grito Harry, caminando en dirección a ellos.

-Cuidado, cuidado Potter- le dijo Snape, quien había llegado al lado de colagusano y apuntaba con su varita a James.

-Por favor- les suplico Hermione- Son solo unos bebes, vio como colagusano se apartaba disimuladamente, con la aprobación silenciosa de Snape, hacia Ginny que estaba unos pocos metros mas allá, mientras Narcisa Malfoy le gritaba a Hermione

-Tu menos que nadie tiene derecho a hablarme, sangresucia has matado a mi esposo-le grito apuntando a Lucius Malfoy que estaba unos metros mas allá.

Colagusano entregaba silenciosamente a James en brazos de Ginny

-Perdóname, Harry, perdóname por todo- le dijo para luego desaparecer con Snape.

-Maldito traidor- grito Draco, al momento que le quitaba a Jane de los brazos de su madre y la tomaba el, apuntándola con la varita.

-no por favor, Draco, no le hagas daño- le grito Hermione

-Malfoy, tómame a mi, deja a Jane y a Hermione fuera de esto- le propuso Ron

-Ron…- lo llamo Hermione

-Tranquila Herms- la calmo el pelirrojo

-Esta bien…me divertiré torturándote Weasley- le respondió Draco riéndose

-Anda Hermione, toma a Jane y desaparece con Ginny y los demás, Te amo- le dijo Ron apartándose de ella

-No, Ron, no por favor- le suplico Hermione abrazándolo

-Toma a Jane y vete- le dijo fuertemente, soltándose de ella.

Hermione tomo a Jane desde los brazos de Malfoy, al tiempo que este tomaba a Ron, a quien le había obligado a entregarle su varita, Ron viendo como Hermione lo miraba, y Ginny y Harry seguían ahí, les dijo gritando

-Váyanse, y por favor Harry…cuida de ellas- agrego mirando a su amigo que lo miraba atónito

-No, Ron, no te voy a dejar- le grito el moreno

-Que conmovedor Potter- se burlo Malfoy- Si quieres ver a Weasley morir pues…Crucio-grito Draco, haciendo que Ron se retorciera de dolor, mientras el reía divertido.

-¿Miedo Weasley?, despídete de tu…- no pudo terminar su frase ya que diez aurores entraron repentinamente a la casa desarmando a Malfoy, quien al verse rodeado desapareció, y capturando a todos los mortifagos que quedaban, Ron corrió a abrazar a su esposa e hija, besando una y otra vez a Hermione quien entre beso y beso le repetía- Te amo, te amo, te amo, y a ti también pequeña- dándole un beso a su hija que lo miraba asustado.

Media hora después todos estaban en San Mungo, Harry esperaba abrazado a Ginny, mientras revisaban a los bebes, al igual que Ron estaba abrazado con Hermione, mientras este miraba a Harry, y este le devolvía la mirada diciéndole silenciosamente Todo esta bien, ahora si que todo esta bien´´.

Diecisiete años después, Jane y James, caminaban en dirección a la barrera 9 ¾, uno a uno traspasaron la barrera.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto sorprendida Jane, una linda joven de 17 años, pelirroja con el pelo muy liso, a lo cual Ginny decía que había salido a ella, los ojos azules de su padre.

-Eso Jane, estoy embarazada- le contesto Hermione, abrazada a Ron.

-Después de tanto tiempo…no puedo creerlo, ojala sea niña- agrego abrazando a sus padres.

-¿Qué?, No, yo quiero que sea niño, necesito a otro hombre en la casa- les dijo Ron, haciendo reír a las chicas.

-Pero papa, tío Harry, esta todo el día en la casa o tú en la suya

Ron iba a responder cuando Harry y Ginny, junto a James, y al pequeño hijo de cinco años llamado Brian, los saludaron.

-Hola primita- la saludo James abrazándola.

-Hola James- respondió esta mirando a su primo, un joven alto de pelo negro y rebelde, con algunas pecas en la cara y los ojos marrones sin gafas.

-Hola Brian- saludo Hermione a su sobrino, un niño muy bonito con el pelo rojo y los ojos verdes.

-Hola tía- saludo tímidamente

-¿Listos para su último año?- pregunto una voz detrás de ellos, haciendo que todos voltearan a ver a la familia Lupin.

-Claro tío- respondió James

-¿Seguro James?- pregunto burlón Ron-Después querrás volver-agrego

-Yo, no no quiero dejar de ver a mis amigos- dijo apenada Jane mirando en direccion a Ted, un joven de 16 años, que ese día tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos marrones.

-Yo también te echare de menos...digo los echare de menos- corrigió rapidamente

-Ya es hora de que suban al tren- los apremio Ginny- Por favor James, este año contrólate, no quiero recibir ninguna carta de la directora MacGonagall.

-¡Pero Mamá este es mi ultimo año!-replico el moreno

-James- lo llamo Harry, para separarlo un poco del grupo- Una broma o máximo tres, pero no vuelvas a inundar la sala comun ¿si?- le dijo bajito para que Ginny no lo escuchara.

-Gracias Papá

-Cada día te pareces mas a tu abuelo- le dijo abrazándolo

-Adiós Chicos- los despedían mientras James, Jane y Ted subían al tren rojo escarlata.

-Oh, por fin se fueron, James me volvía loca con sus bromas- Exclamo Ginny haciendo reír a sus amigos- ¿Vamos a casa?- les pregunto a lo cual todos asistieron.

Arriba del tren James, Jane y Ted estaban sentados en el mismo vagón.Ted tenía su cabeza en las rodillas de Jane, cuando este se levanta unos centímetros para mirar la cara de la pelirroja.

-¿Cuándo le vamos a decir a nuestros padres?- le pregunto mirándola fijamente

-Ted te juro- le dijo para luego besarlo fugazmente en los labios- Que en navidad les decimos, tú sabes como es mi papa

-Ya lo creo- la interrumpió James- Te va a matar Teddie…

-Gracias por tu apoyo- sonrió sarcástico Ted levantándose y sentándose correctamente.

-Ted, Ted- lo llamo Jane, rodando los ojos al ver que Ted se cruzaba de brazos y miraba en dirección contraria.

-Amor- lo llamo sentándose en su regazo, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sonriendo al ver que el la tomaba por la cintura, apegándola a el-Te prometo que en estas navidades- le susurro para luego besarlo, a lo que James solo sonrió, el curso pasado Jane y Ted habían empezado a salir, el los había encontrado en una aula vacía besándose y le hicieron jurar, mas bien, Jane le hizo jurar que no le diría a sus padres, ella sabia perfectamente como era su papá.

-Vamos, ya estamos llegando- los separo James, levantándose de su asiento para cambiarse de ropa.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- pregunto divertida Hermione al ver como Ron la tomaba e brazos y la llevaba a su habitación.

-No quiero que nada le pase al bebe-respondió sonriendo

-Ron, no estoy enferma, estoy perfectamente bien

-Yo solo quiero cuidarte, por la vez pasada tu sabes que…

-Esta bien, cuídame- le contesto rodando los ojos y abrazándose mas al pelirrojo.

-Mamá-pregunto un pequeño niño pelirrojo entrando a la cocina de su casa

-¿si? Brian ¿Qué pasa?

-Tu sabes porque papa se toma la cicatriz como si le doliera-Ginny quien en ese momento tenia en las manos una fuente de cristal, la soltó haciendo que se hiciera añicos en el piso.

-¿Qué¿Tu lo has visto?- le pregunto al mismo tiempo que arreglaba la fuente con un reparo´´

-Si ayer, cuando James subió al tren- le respondió el pequeño

-Seguro no fue nada- lo tranquilizo Ginny

-¿Cómo esta el niño mas lindo del mundo?- pregunto Harry entrando a la cocina, tomando en brazos a Brian

-Papá. No tienes que decirme lindo…sino fuerte, musculoso, varoni...

-Tu pasa mucho tiempo con Fred y George- le dijo desordenándole el pelo- Ahora vete a jugar…

-Harry...

-Si preciosa- respondió el moreno abrazando a su esposa

-Porque no me dijiste que hoy te había dolido la cicatriz

-Ginny…fue... ¿Como sabes?- pregunto sorprendido

-Brian te vio- respondió mirándolo acusadoramente

-Solo…tú sabes como me preocupo por James, no fue nada

-¿Seguro?- le pregunto abrazándolo por el cuello

-Te lo juro- respondió besándola suavemente, en el cuello

-Harry…- lo regaño Ginny- Brian esta en el jardín

-¿Vamos a dejarlo donde tu mama?- le pregunto sensualmente

-Si, vamos- respondió ella divertida.

**_espero que les haya gustado...ahora conoceremos la vida de la segunda generacion...muchas gracias a Betty Jer, Tatis, Angelica, remusina, carolagd...muchas gracias de verdad, y ahora escriban sus comentarios_**


	12. Confusiones

_**Confusiones**_

-James- lo llamo Jane corriendo por uno de los pasillos, para alcanzar a su primo- Necesito hablar contigo

-¿Qué¿Qué pasa?- pregunto alterado

-Nada, tranquilo, es que tía Ginny me mando una lechuza, tu sabes como es ella, me preguntaba si ya tenias novia- termino por decir riéndose

-¡Cállate!, pero que le interesa a mi mamá- resoplo cruzándose de brazos

-Por eso mismo, quiero prevenirte, me imagino como se va a poner para navidad te pre…- Jane no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, justo en ese momento pasaba por ahí una muchacha muy linda, rubia con unos hermosos ojos grises-¿Todavía aceptan hijos de mortifagos?- pregunto burlona-¿Dónde esta tu padre, eh, Malfoy¿Escondido en una cueva?

-Buenos días para ti también, Jane- respondió tranquila-Creo que es la décima vez que te lo digo, yo no conozco a mi padre, así que no me molestes mas ¿ o acaso no te entra en tu cabeza?- pregunto acercándose mas a ella, Jane estuvo a punto de saltarle encima, a no ser porque James la sujeto por la cintura.

-Cálmate Jane- le susurro al oído a su prima, para luego dirigirse a la rubia- Podrías dejarnos en paz, Malfoy- dijo volteándose arrastrando a su prima

-Pero…-Desde el primer día de clases cuando James y Jane habían oído nombrar a Rhianna Malfoy, Jane la había odiado. Sus padres le habían contado como los Malfoy los habían secuestrado a ella y a James cuando eran tan solo unos niños, y como Draco Malfoy insultaba a su madre cuando estaban en la escuela, ni siquiera la habían dejado defenderse o conocerla bien, simplemente la odiaba.

-Jane, Jane- La llamaba Ted corriendo en dirección a ella y a James que la llevaba prácticamente arrastrando-¿Qué paso?

-Malfoy, eso paso- respondió Jane cruzándose de brazos

-Otra vez…-pregunto Ted mirando a James, que se encogió de hombros- Ella no es tan mala, una vez me la encontré en Hosmedeale..

-Y ahora mi novio la defiende, genial- dijo caminando hacia el lago

-Yo…voy a seguirla- le dijo resignado a James que los miraba entretenido.

James llego atrasado a la clase de pociones, se había quedado entretenido viendo como todas las túnicas de los Slitherins se trasformaban, en túnicas con los colores de Grifindor, Nadie podía sospechar de el¿cierto?.

-Disculpe profesor- dijo abriendo la puerta de las mazmorras- yo…

-Si, si pase señor Potter, esta vez lo voy a perdonar, siéntese con la señorita Malfoy. Indico el profesor Slughorn

-¡No!- gritaron al mismo tiempo los dos, mirándose

-Se sientan los dos¿o prefieren el despacho de la directora?- les pregunto,ellos nunca habían visto enojado a Slughorn, así que no quisieron averiguarlo

-No, señor, disculpe- dijo resiganado James, sentándose junto a Rhianna.

-No es así- resoplo James, llevaban media hora trabajando en la poción y ella no le hacía nunca caso- Primero echas las entrañas de ranas, luego la piel de serpiente africana- la corrigió por décima vez

-¿Cómo sabes? Potter, el libro dice que…

-Has solo lo que te digo- respondió enojado

-Tu no vas a decirme que hacer, o no- lo increpo, cortando fuertemente la piel, mientras lo miraba furiosa.

-Yo he hecho esta poción un montón de veces…

-Crees que soy idiota, eres tan arrogante como tu prima- le dijo volteando en dirección contraria

-A Jane no la insultes- le dijo descuidando la poción, mientras Rhianna echaba todo lo que estaba sobre la mesa

-Potter, si no te acuerdas ustedes siempre me insultan a…-PAF todo el contenido del caldero había explotado dejando a los dos cubiertos de una asquerosa sustancia verde.

-Fregotego-pronuncio el profesor dejando a los chicos limpios- No, no, no deben tener cuidado, las pociones se hacen, aunque no lo crean con amor y entrega…- siguió hablando para el resto de la clase, mientras James y Rhianna se miraban con odio.

-¡No te muevas Scott!- le susurro a su amigo, mientras los dos estaban escondidos tras una de las estatuas.

-¿Estas seguro James?- pregunto Scott, un muchacho de su misma edad, con el pelo rubio, muy guapo y mirada soñadora como su madre.

-Es una pequeña lección- le respondió el moreno agitando su varita, en el momento en que Rhianna, pasaba junto a todos los demás Slitherins, haciendo que a todos les crecieran el pelo hasta el suelo, y las orejas como elfos.

-Ja, ja, ja- se reían disimuladamente tras su escondite, viendo como todos los estudiantes de séptimo de la casa de las serpiente se marchaban hacia la enfermería.

-Potter, Longbotton ¿Qué hacen allí?- les pregunto la directora MacGonagall

-Nada, profesora, solo nos escondíamos de Peeves- respondió rápidamente el rubio

-Esta bien, ahora a su sala común- les dijo siguiendo su camino.

-Eso estuvo cerca- dijo James, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Pocas semanas después, Scott, James, Jane y Ted, quien tenía el pelo verde, caminaban por Homesdeale, en dirección a Honydukes.

-Oh- se detuvo Jane a medio camino, mirando a su primo con cara de inocente.

-Oh, no, Jane, no- le dijo siguiendo caminando

-Por favor, necesito mi dinero- le rogó su prima

-Yo te puedo prestar- le sugirió Ted

-No, necesito el mió, estuve ahorra para un libro, lo necesito James, por favor

-Pero…

-Además tía Ginny me dijo que hoy me iba a escribir, tu sabes de que me quiere hablar- lo trataba de persuadir- La lechuza llegara a nuestro lugar…

-Esta bien- acepto resignado- Scott¡me acompañas?- agrego volteando a ver a su amigo.

-Yo…tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer- le contesto guiñándole un ojo y caminando a encontrarse son una muchacha morena

-Bueno ni modo, iré solo- se dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia el castillo.

Jane y el habían descubierto, gracias al mapa del merodeador, una pequeña sala que quedaba justo encima de la luchezeria, que nadie conocía o eso creía hasta ahora.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué crees?- pregunto sarcástica Rhianna, quien tenia señas de haber estado llorando y estaba sentada en una de las ventanas contemplando el paisaje.

-¿Qué haces acá?, me seguiste, si viniste a burlarte…

-No todo gira en torno a ti, Malfoy- la interrumpió James, al momento que una blanca lechuza entraba, dejándole un sobre a James y luego se paraba a un lado de Rhianna, dejando que esta la acariciará.-Creo que le gustas- le dijo James, mirando extrañado, Hedwid que nunca se dejaba acariciar por nadie.

-Por lo menos a alguien le gusto-respondió cabizbaja

-Eh, Malfoy yo…-trato de decir James incomodo

-Nadie se preocupa de conocerme- siguió diciendo, haciendo caso omiso a James-Siempre cuando escuchan mi apellido, salen corriendo mas rápido de lo que digo "quidditch"-dijo sonriendo melancólica- Yo nunca lo conocí ¿sabes?, mi mamá lo conoció en Francia, nunca supo que Draco Malfoy eres un mortifago, y cuando se entero de la verdad, a mi no me quiso, me mando con unos tíos a vivir aquí en Inglaterra, yo no la veo hace mas de siete años, me viene a ver de vez en cuando, no se porque me tuvo que poner su apellido, cuanto desearía no ser una Malfoy- exclamo llorando abiertamente, sin importarle que una de las personas que mas la molestaba estuviera ahí frente a ella.

-Rhianna, lo siento de verdad, ser tan pesado contigo…pero esta en nuestras sangres, los Malfoys y los Potter siempre nos vamos a odiar- le respondió riendo, contagiando a la rubia.

-Te perdono solo porque me llamaste por mi nombre- contesto divertida secándose las lagrimas.

No supo que se apodero de el, pero al siguiente minuto estaba abrazándola, la vio tan linda con el sol pegando en su rubio pelo, sus hermosos ojos grises rojos por el llanto, pero sabia que eso estaba mal, ella era una Slitherin y el un Grifindor, Jane si se enteraba lo mataba…no no podía ser

-Yo…-dijo separándose de ella- Lo siento- susurro James soltándola

-¿Lo sientes?- pregunto apenada

-Bueno…yo si…quiero decir no es solo…

-Nos vemos después Jam…Potter, tengo que volver a Homesdeale - se corrigio rápidamente, saliendo de la habitación

-Pero…fue solo un abrazo ¿cierto?- se pregunto a si mismo, para luego mover la cabeza, despejando sus ideas y leer la carta de su madre.

_**espero que les haya gustado...hoy ando cero inspiracion asi que eso es todo...**_


	13. ¿Porque me siento asi?

_**muchas racias a todo por los rewies y sigan escribiendo...sin nada mas que decir les dejo otro capitulo.**_

__

__

__

_**¿Por qué me siento así?**_

Por otro lado Ted y Jane estaban, sentados en uno de los sofás que ellos habían llevado a la casa de los gritos, cuando supieron que era mentira que estaba embrujada, haciéndola un escondite para ellos, Ted estaba recostado sobre Jane, mientras sus manos bajaban desde el hombro hasta la cadera de la pelirroja, y esta acariciaba la espalda de su novio…

-Ted- lo llamo, Jane, mientras este estaba muy interesado besándole el cuello- ¡Ted!

-¿Qué pasa, preciosa?- pregunto separándose un poco de ella

-Yo…yo todavía no estoy lista Ted-le susurro, volteando a mirar a otro lado

-Jane- le dijo tomándole la cara, para que volteara a mirarlo- Yo te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario, tu sabes que yo también soy…virgen- dijo apenado- Y te voy a esperar por siempre si es necesario, porque solo contigo podría hacer el amor por primera vez

-Te amo- contesto Jane, besándolo suavemente-James debe estar por llegar vamos a buscarlo- le propuso levantándose del asiento.

-Yo también te amo- respondió Ted, caminando hacia la salida, siendo arrastrado por Jane

-Lo se- contesto divertida la pelirroja, haciendo que su novio rodara los ojos.

Caminaron hacia las tres escobas donde se iban a juntar con James, el estaba sentado en una mesa solo, mirando hacia otra mesa donde estaban algunas Slitherins, entre ellas, Rhianna.

-¿Qué haces mirando hacia allá?- le pregunto su prima pegándole en el hombro.

-Au…Jane, eso dolió- respondió volteando a ver a Jane, mientras se sobaba el hombro y esta lo miraba con una ceja enarcada.

-Nada, solo estaba pensando, ni siquiera estaba viendo- agrego rápidamente

-Más te vale, mas te vale, primito

-¡No lo puedo creer!- le decía un muy sorprendido James a Scott, quien le contaba que había visto besándose a Rhianna Malfoy con otro de sus compañeros de Slitherin en el gran comedor.

-Pero, no están saliendo, por lo que me dijo Mary, solo fue una apuesta…

-Tu te juntas mucho con Mary…- lo encaro divertido James

-Tu sabes, no se puede resistir a mi- respondió Scott, haciendo reír a su amigo

-No se de quien sacaste, tu arrogancia

-Claro, que de ti y de Jane…

-No somos arrogantes- respondió James, parando en medio del pasillo

-Ah, no¿y quien anda paseándose por todo el castillo, como si fuera suyo, quienes son los que molestan a los Slitherins?...ya deberían madurar…

-Tu amigo tiene razón Potter- lo interrumpió Rhianna, quien pasaba por ahí

-No te metas Malfoy-la encaro James

-Deberías tener cuidado, los Slitherins nos vamos a buscar venganza, por la broma del otro día- respondió Rhianna siguiendo su camino, no escuchando las protestas de James

-Noso…¿Cómo supo que fuimos nosotros?- le pregunto a Scott, quien lo miraba incrédulo

-Quien mas que nosotros pudo haber sido James- respondió arrastrándolo a la clase de Transformaciones.

-Hoy vamos a estudiar el hechizo mimetizador, necesitan que este pedazo de pergamino, tome la misma textura que la mesa, luego vamos a intentar con animales, como las ratas o algunas ranas- les explico la profesora McGonagall, al curso que la miraba muy interesados, luego de las explicaciones de la profesora se escuchaban por todos lados los hechizos, nadie lo había logrado, a excepción de Jane, quien aunque era la fiel compañera de bromas de James era la mas inteligente de la clase, James sentado con Scott, se reprendía a si mismo, cuando se encontraba volteando a ver a su izquierda a Rhianna¿Qué le pasaba?, ella tampoco había logrado hacer muy bien el hechizo, solo la mitad del pergamino estaba mimetizado, No, no, y no James, no te puede gustar Rhianna Malfoy, hay miles de chicas que quisieran salir contigo, no te puedes fijar en Malfoy, tan absorto en sus pensamiento estaba, que no noto como el final de la clase llego, mientras la profesora Macgonagall, les dejaba de tarea practicar.

-¿Qué te pasa Jamsie?- lo molesto Jane llegando a su lado-¿Te sientes bien?

-Me siento perfectamente Jannie- contesto poniendo énfasis en la última palabra

-¿Qué decía tía Ginny en la carta?

-Te quería preguntar, si me veías raro, no entiendo esa obsesión suya porque tenga novia- contesto irritado

-Jajaja, mi papa lo único que no quiere es que tenga novio

-Le vas a decir lo tuyo con Ted ¿verdad?- pregunto James mirando detenidamente

-Si, ósea eso creo, si tengo el valor

-Ted te va a matar si no se lo dices- la recordó

-Si lo se-respondió abatida

-Eh, Malfoy, me dijeron que te vieron besándote con un chico ¿estaba hechizado?- pregunto burlón James, dejando de lado al conversación con su prima al ver pasar a Rhianna, junto a una de sus compañera

-¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendida, mientras Jane al lado de su primo, se reía

-Que si estaba hechizado, porque para besarte se necesitan agallas- respondió para luego sumarse a las carcajadas de su prima.

-Eso no te interesa Potter- respondió dándose la vuelta, y saliendo coarriendo.

-Muy bien James- lo felicito Jane

-Si…eso estuvo muy bien- respondió caminando hacia la torre de Grifindor, ahí estaba ella no le gustaba, o si no porque la molesto, y en esos momentos se sentía mal, solo por el echo de que…oh, se sentía pésimo, al haber molestado a Rhianna, había visto como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, antes de darse la vuelta y seguir su camino.

-James, James- lo llamaba Ted pasándole una mano delante de su cara- James a regresado a nosotros- informo con voz teatral

-¿Qué quieres Ted?- pregunto cortante

-Solo quería decirte que el entrenamiento de Grifindor empieza, en menos de un minuto- le recordó separándose de el

-¿Qué?, porque no me avisaste antes- le pregunto levantándose de su asiento

-Si tu eres el capitán deberías saber, como no llegabas Jane, me hizo venir a buscarte, James salio corriendo por el agujero del retrato, dejando solo a Ted, en la sala común, preguntándose en que momento decidió hacerse amigo de los Potter y los Weasleys, tenían un carácter… claro desde que nació.

-Que diablos te paso James- le repregunto Jane, al verlo llegar al campo de Quidicht

-Solo me atrase un poco, además…¿Qué pasa porque me miras así?- le pregunto, al ver como Jane lo miraba horrorizada.

-James, tu uniforme…

James, se miro, y vio que su uniforme de Quidicht, no era el mismo, ahora estaba con los colores de Slitherin,

-Oh, no, estas me las van a pagar¿Quién fue?- pregunto caminando junto a Jane, hacia los camarines a cambiarse de ropa, además el uniforme no te lo podías sacar en dos horas.

-No se te ocurre nadie Potter- le grito Rhianna, pasando por su lado, riendo con otros compañeros

-Con este buscador, vamos a perder todos los partidos- se burlo otro Slitherins pasando por su lado

-Esta me la paga- dijo entre diente Jane, quien apuntaba con la varita a Rhianna, quien caminaba hacia el castillo.

-No vale la pena, me quedare las dos horas encerrado en el vestuario, le inventas algo al profesor Slughor¿si?- le pregunto a su prima, mientras cerraba la puerta del camarín y se dejaba caer abatido en uno de los bancos.


	14. La verdad sale a la luz

_**La Verdad sale a la luz**_

-¡Potter, no podrá ir a Homesdeale este sábado!- lo castigo la profesora McGonagall

-Pero profesora, solo fue una pequeña broma- le dijo poniendo su mejor cara de arrepentido.

-Una pequeña broma, dejaste a tu compañera por mas de una hora, escupiendo una sustancia verde- lo reto la profesora poniéndose de pie

-Pero ella también, me hechizo a mí

-Si y por eso ella también se va a quedar castigada, y Potter tendré que avisar a tu madre.

-No, profesora, si solo fue una broma- le suplico

-Fue a una compañera James…

-Pero era una compañera Slitherin- rebatió

-No importa la casa, tienes que respetarlos por igual, ahora a tu clase

James, camino hacia la puerta esperando que su madre no se enojara mucho

-Ah, y Potter- lo llamo la profesora cuando estuvo a punto de salir- Jugaste muy bien el sábado.

-Profesora, usted como directora no tendría que tener favoritismos- respondió con una falsa cara de indignación

-Siempre seré Grifindor de corazón, Hasta luego Potter

-Hasta luego profesora McGonagall- respondió divertido

Estaba en el tercer piso, limpiando las ventanas sin magia, y unos metros mas allá Rhianna estaba barriendo el piso, mientras todos sus amigos disfrutaban el día e Homesdeale.

-Así que tienes novio- pregunto, mirando hacia Rhianna, quien rodó los ojos ante la pregunta.

-No, por décima vez no,¿ Tanto interés si salgo con alguien o no , Potter?

-Yo…la profesora McGonagall dijo que intentáramos llevarnos bien, eso trato de hacer- contesto rápidamente

-Humm., esta bien- dijo siguiendo con su limpieza- ¿Cómo es ser hijo del niño que vivió?- pregunto volteando a ver a un James que la miraba sorprendido por la pregunta.

-Normal, creo, ya sabes, mi papa, para mi es mi papa, no el niño que vivió, ¿me pasas ese paño?-le pregunto, haciendo que Rhianna se parara justo bajo el que estaba subido en una silla, para alcanzar los vidrios mas altos.- Gracias, Sabes que cuando empecé Howarts- dijo bajándose y sentándose en el suelo- Me sentía un poco extraño, todos en la estación, miraban a mi papa, y yo lo único que quería era que toda sus atención fuera para mi- dijo riendo, haciendo que Rhianna esbozara una sonrisa- Yo creía que el, iba a empezar a firmar autógrafos o algo por el estilo…pero mi papa me llevo a un lado, donde nadie nos podía molestar y se despidió de mi…en realidad para mi nunca ha sido el niño que vivió, solo ha sido Harry Potter- termino volteando a ver a Rhianna, que se había sentado junto a el y lo miraba interesada.

-¿A el nunca le gusto eso de ser famoso?-

-No, nunca, casi nunca salíamos, aunque eso no nos molestaba mucho, Papa, tenía a tío Ron, quien vive al lado de nosotros, mama a tía Hermione y yo a Jane- termino por decir encogiéndose de hombros.

-La quieres mucho verdad… a Jane- le dijo mirando hacia el frente- ¿Por qué me odian tanto?- volvió a preguntar- Solo por ser una hija de mortifago

-Tú no sabes…

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto extrañada

-Lo que tu padre y tu abuela nos hizo a mi y a Jane- le explico James, viéndola detenidamente, como estaba con esos pantalones deportivos negros y esa remera blanca, que hacia resaltar sus curvas, y el pelo en una coleta que se había echo despreocupadamente porque algunos mechones de pelos caían rebeldes.

-No, no se, ni siquiera sabia que tenia abuela- respondió mirándolo, con ese Jeans desgastados, y la remera negra haciendo que resaltaran sus ojos verdes…

-Tu abuela, nos secuestro, junto a otro mortifago, el otro se arrepintió y me entrego con mis padres, pero tu padre tomo a Jane, cuando apenas teníamos un año, y la amenazo, luego mi tío Ron, hizo que el dejara libre a Jane y lo tomara a el…- le relato, viendo como Rhianna lo miraba con lagrimas- Mi papa siempre me cuenta que el se reía, al ver como mis padres y tía Hermione, no lo querían dejar solo, y el se regocijaba al verlo retorciéndose de dolor…hasta que unos aurores entraron, y el al verse rodeado desapareció- termino por relatar, viendo como Rhianna, trataba en vano de esconder las lagrimas.

-Como….Jane tiene razón al odiarme- respondió levantándose- Tu también, tienes razón al odiarme, James…- le dijo para luego girarse y salir corriendo.

-Rhianna, Rhianna- grito en vano- Yo no te odio- susurro…, volteando a limpiar nuevamente las ventanas que le faltaban.

-Ted, por favor- le suplico la pelirroja, al chico quien tenía el pelo negro

-Jane, no

-Pero…

-Dije que no, no puedes seguir con tu actitud infantil de molestar a todos los que son diferente a como tu piensas, por favor Jane madura…- la reprendió Ted

-No me vengas a dar lecciones de moral, tu eres un año menor que yo

-Pero puedo decir que, me comporto mucho mejor que tu, Jane, ya te queda medio año para decidir que vas a ser fuera de Howarts, y tu en lo único en que piensas es en la próxima broma para los Slitherin- le reprendió, mientras caminaban devuelta al castillo.

-Yo soy la mejor de la clase, por si no lo recuerdas, Ted, además era solo una broma- le dijo volteando a verlo.

-Lo se Jane, pero es que tu…cada vez tenemos menos tiempo para nosotros porque tu siempre estas castigada, y siempre por Malfoy

-Es que ella me hace la vida imposible- le contesto irritada, Ted ya estaba empezando a ponerla de mal humor

-Yo nunca he visto que ella empezara una pelea- le recordó Ted, arrepintiéndose al ver la mirada que le dio Jane de haberlo dicho

-Entonces anda y ponte de novio con ella, no necesito que un hijo de un licántropo me diga que hacer- respondió mirándolo indiferente, aunque por dentro estaba mas que arrepentida por lo que había dicho…-Ted, yo…no quise

-Entonces este hijo de licántropo no te molestara nunca más- le contesto Ted, dándose media vuelta y caminando en dirección contraria a donde se encontraba el castillo.

-¿Qué pasa Jane?- pregunto James entrando a su cuarto secreto, ya que la había buscado por todo el castillo, y no la había visto.

-Lo arruine todo, James, todo- le respondió abrazando a su primo mientras lloraba.

-Tranquila, tranquila- la calmaba, mientras le acariciaba el pelo- ¿Qué paso? ¿Peleaste con Ted?, porque entro a la sala común, sin ni siquiera saludar- agrego

-Si…yo le dije que no necesitaba de que nadie me diera consejos , menos un hijo de un licántropo- le contó, sabiendo lo que diría James

-Como…que…como fuiste capaz Jane- le dijo separándose de ella- El tío Lupin es la mejor persona que yo he conocido, como…no puedo creerlo Jane

-Lo se, James, Lo se, yo…no se que me paso, estaba tan enojada que fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, es que me nombro a Malfoy, y tu sabes que cuando me nombran a esa estupida yo…

-No la llames así- la interrumpió James- No tienes justificación Jane, esta vez no estoy de tu lado- termino por decir, yéndose de la habitación.

-Ted, ¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto James abriendo la puerta de la habitación de los alumnos de sexto.

-James, si, pasa- respondió secándose las lagrimas

-Ted, Jane me lo contó todo…

-Te dijo la parte en que me dijo que no quería juntarse con un hijo de un licántropo- lo interrumpió Ted poniéndose de pie, caminando a través de la habitación

-Si, lo siento, pero Ted, tu sabes que ella no lo quiso decir- le trato de explicar James, que aunque sabia que su prima había cometido el error, no soportaba verla sufrir.

-Lo se, se que lo dijo sin pensar, pero yo…

-Ted, tu sabes que ella te ama y tu la amas, por favor perdónala

-Si, lo se James, ¿sabes donde esta?- le pregunto

-En nuestra habitación secreta- le respondió aliviado James- Ted, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Si, claro- respondió intrigado el metamorfogo

-¿Seria muy ridículo si te dijera quemegustaRhiannaMalfoy?- pregunto diciendo esto ultimo rápidamente

-¿Cómo?- pregunto divertido, aunque había entendido perfectamente, quería hacerlo sufrir

-Me gusta Rhianna Malfoy-repitió, sonrojándose

-No puedo creerlo, a James Potter le gusta Rhianna Malfoy, te felicito es muy guapa, y muy simpática.

-Pero…es lo único que me vas a decir, que es muy guapa, no me dirás que estoy loco, que ella es una Malfoy, que me olvide de ella…

-James, yo no soy nadie para decirte eso, solo te puedo decir que no dejes que el pasado interfiera en el futuro- respondió Ted, levantándose a buscar a Jane, dejando a James más confundido que nunca.


	15. Una nueva relación

_**Una nueva relación**_

-Ted-susurro Jane, al ver como el entraba en la habitación- Ted, por favor, perdóname soy la tonta mas grande del mundo, el tío Lupin es la mejor persona que he podido conocer, y yo te amo nunca quise decirte…perdóname Ted, por favor- termino por decir, mientras Ted la abrazaba.

-Yo también te amo, pero por favor, no vuelvas a herirme así, mi papa es una de las personas que más amo en este mundo, no soportaría que tu…

-Lo se, lo siento, perdóname por favor- lo interrumpió Jane

-Te amo Jane, nunca podría separarme de ti- dijo por toda respuesta y la beso, como nunca antes la había besado, un beso lleno de amor, y de perdón, transmitiéndole lo mucho que la amaba y que nunca la iba a dejar.

-Gracias a Merlín, que la perdonaste- los saludo James, al verlos entrar tomados de la mano a la sala común.

-No seas dramático, James- respondió divertida Jane

-¿Que yo no sea dramático?, tu eras la que estaba llorando tanto, que te parecías a Mirthle la llorona- se burlo James, levantándose de su asiento, mientras era perseguido por Jane, a través de la sala común.

-Ya esta bien- los detuvo Ted- Yo me voy a acostar, estoy muy cansado- agrego Ted, mientras se despedía de James y Jane.

-James ¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto Jane, mirándolo fijamente mientras jugaban ajedrez mágico, en la sala común, eran los únicos que quedaban.

-¿A mi?

-¿Ves a otro James aquí?- pregunto sarcástica- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, Jane- respondió mirando a su prima-De verdad que no me pasa nada- agrego, al ver como Jane le iba a preguntar nuevamente.

-Se que me estas ocultando algo, primito, cuando estés listo para decírmelo, voy a estar ahí para escucharte, ahora me voy a dormir- dijo estirando los brazos- Buenas noches Jamsie- se despidió de un beso en la mejilla de su primo.

-Buenas noches Jane- la despidió, mientras veía como su prima subía las escaleras hacia el cuarto de las chicas.

Era imposible, cada vez que volteaba un pasillo, se encontraba con ella, Jane siempre la molestaba y Rhianna la molestaba de vuelta.

-¿Me estas siguiendo Potter?- le pregunto un día, en que se encontraron en un aula vacía, ella estaba ordenando los trofeos sin magia, por castigo al pelear con Jane y el había entrado para que el profesor Slughorn no lo viera, ya que había puesto una sustancia pegajosa en la escalera, por lo que habían al menos diez estudiantes pegados.

-No-respondió rotundamente.

- Entonces te voy a pedir que me dejes seguir mi castigo tranquilamente

-Si claro…yo me voy- dijo mirándola

-No veo que te muevas- contesto sarcástica, al ver que el seguía en el mismo lugar.

-Ah si…ahora me voy…me estoy yendo…me fui- dijo moviéndose unos centímetros hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué diablos quieres?- resoplo Rhianna encarándolo

-Nada, solo quería disculparme por la actitud de Jane- invento rápidamente.

-No eres tu quien se debe disculpar, pero disculpas aceptadas, ahora ¿te puedes ir?-le pregunto.

-Si, claro, Adiós- dijo cerrando la puerta.

Media hora después Rhianna salía de su castigo, al doblar una esquina choco con algo, más bien con alguien, haciendo que botara todos sus libros.

-Fíjate por donde caminas, mortifaga- Le dijo Jane, agachándose a recoger todos sus libros.

-No te voy a permitir que me llames así- le grito la rubia

-¿Y que vas hacer, me lanzaran una maldición imperdonable?- pregunto la pelirroja riéndose.

-No sabes cuanto me gustaría ser una Weasley, en vez de una Malfoy- respondió cabizbaja-Yo no elegí a mi padre y ojala nunca lo conozca- agrego, dándose la vuelta y corriendo hacía su sala común.

-¿Qué pasa Jane?- pregunto Ted, mientras llegaba a su lado

-Nada, Ted, nada- respondió sorprendida

-¿Vamos a la sala común? James nos esta esperando

-Si, vamos- Juntos caminaron hacia la sala común.

-Ted ¿Por qué una vez me dijiste que Malfoy no era tan mala?- le pregunto Jane deteniéndose frente a su novio.

-Hay, Jane, no quiero discutir contigo- respondió Ted, siguiendo su camino

-No, Ted, te juro que no vamos a pelear

-Bueno, es que una vez me la encontré en Homesdeale, cuando tuvimos nuestra primera pelea ¿te acuerdas?- Jane asintió con la cabeza- Ella me encontró ahí sentado, me acompaño y estuvimos hablando, ella es muy simpática, ¿Por qué la odias tanto?- le pregunto abrazándola.

-Ted, su abuela nos secuestro a James y a mi y su padre quiso matar al mió y al tuyo.

-Te has dado cuenta de lo que dijiste, su abuela, su padre, ella no tiene la culpa- le dijo calmadamente.

-Te pareces tanto al tío Lupin- dijo besándolo suavemente, entraron por el retrato de la dama gorda, y en la sala común James y Scott los esperaban.

-Apúrense esta apunto de explotar- los apuro Scott, cundo los vio entrar

-Ábrelo James- le dijo Jane.

James abrió un sobre rojo que empezó a hablar con la voz de Hermione.

-Hola niños- los saludo Hermione

-Ya no son niños, Hermione- se escucho como la reprendía Harry

-Jane, siempre será una niña – se escucho esta vez la voz de Ron

-Esta bien, hola chicos- repitió el saludo con voz cansada- Solo le mandamos este Howler, para que sepan que estamos todos bien, mi embarazo esta bien Jane

-Si todos bien- la interrumpió Ron

-Ahora los dejo con Ginny- les informo Hermione

-Hola chicos, solo quiero saludarlos y decirles que sus trajes de gala, van juntos con el Howler, ¿James todavía no tienes novia?

-¡Ginny!- se escucho como todo les gritaron regañándola

-Jane quiero que vayas al baile con tu primo o con Ted o Scott, no quiero que ningún chico ande tras tuyo- dijo Ron con voz enojada.

-Y yo no soy un chico- pregunto enojado Ted, cruzándose de brazos, mientras Jane reía.

-Ah, Ted, nos dijeron que eras el primero de tu clase- lo felicito Nimph.

-Felicitaciones hijo- se escucho decir a Lupin

-Scott, ya me han llegado dos cartas de la directora, por favor contrólate- se escucho como Neville lo regaño.

-Lo mismo para ti, James- le dijo Harry para luego agregar- Bueno, chicos adiós, nos vemos en navidad- se despidió

-Feliz navidad- se despidieron todos.

-¡Cuídense de los Nargles!- les grito Luna

-¡Luna!- la reprendieron todos

-¿Qué?- pregunto en el momento en el que el Howler se destruía

-¿Ves Ted?, mi papa ya nos dio permiso para ir al baile- dijo Jane haciendo reír a sus amigos.

James y Scott caminaban por uno de los pasillos, conversando animadamente.

-¿Con quien vas a ir tu?- pregunto Scott, mirando a su amigo.

.Yo…No puedo decirle que me muero de ganas de invitar a Rhianna, me matan…´´ No se- respondió distraídamente.

-Yo voy con Mary…esa noche le pediré que sea mi novia- confeso sonrojándose levemente el rubio

-Me alegro- lo felicito golpeándole el hombro- Mira hablando de ella- lo llamo viendo como Mary una morena muy bonita se acercaba a ellos

-Hola chicos ¿Scott me acompañas un momento?- le pregunto tomándole una mano

-Si, claro, nos vemos James

-Si, nos vemos, no hagan nada malo- les dijo guiñándoles un ojo, para luego seguir caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, la camisa afuera y la corbata desarmada, cuando unos metros más allá distinguió a la rubia de Slitherin, el era un Grifindor y en este momento iba a probar su valentía.

-Rhianna ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- la llamo James, haciendo que la rubia volteara y mostraba su cara bañada en lagrimas.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto James acercándose a ella, Rhianna lo miro significativamente.

-Jane…-susurro James, mientras ella asentía con la cabeza y lloraba mas amargamente.

-Ya…tranquila- le dijo abrasándola mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho firma de James, resultado del Quidicht- No llores Rhianna, voy a matar a Jane, no se lo que le…

-No James, por favor, no quiero tener mas problemas con ella- le dijo separándose un poco de el, quedando así a pocos centímetros, James no podía despegar la mirada de los ojos de ella, sus ojos tan hermosos, de ese color gris, el le seco las lagrimas, Rhianna al sentir la mano de el acariciándole la mejilla, cerro los ojos automáticamente, luego sintió los calidos labios de James sobre los suyos, sintió sus manos en su cintura atrayéndola hacia el, jugaba perfectamente con su boca, mientras le pedía en silencio permiso para jugar con su lengua, James se separo un poco de ella para luego cambiar la posición de la cabeza para seguirla besando.

-James- lo llamo Rhianna, separándose un poco de el

-¿Quieres venir al baile conmigo?

-Yo…

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? La interrumpió James tomándole la cara entre sus manos y mirándola fijamente.

-Si y si…si a las dos- respondió divertida volviéndolo a besar.

-Tu prima nos va a matar- le dijo mientras caminaban por un pasillo vació, con las manos entrelazadas.

-No, importa, tú vales la pena- respondió besándola fugazmente

-James, nos toca pociones- le recordó arrastrándolo hacia las mazmorras.

El sábado llego rápidamente y James se mostraba más nervioso que nunca, estaba en la sala común esperando junto a Scott y Ted a sus respectivas parejas

-¿Cómo le vas a decir a Jane?- Le pregunto Ted mirando como Scott, salía de la sala común acompañado de Mary.

-No lo se Teddie, de verdad no lo se – le respondió afligido, al momento que volteaba a ver a su amigo, quien ya no le ponía atención ya que miraba atontadamente a Jane quien bajaba las escaleras, James le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, diciéndole que lo veía en el gran comedor.

-Jane, te ves preciosa- la saludo besándola suavemente en los labios, al momento que la hacia girar, luciendo un hermoso vestido azul, que le llegaba hasta mas debajo de la rodillas y se amarraba atrás del cuello mostrando un pequeño escote y su pelo rojo hasta la cintura liso, muy parecido al de su tía Ginny.

-Tu también te ves muy guapo- le contesto viendo que Ted tenia el pelo de un azul eléctrico y un traje de gala azul marino- Tu pelo combina con mi vestido- agrego divertida

-¿Vamos señorita?- le pregunto galantemente

-Claro caballero- respondió tomándole un brazo.

James estaba fuera del gran comedor, pasando de un lado a otro, cuando la vio, Rhianna bajaba con un vestido plateado que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y sin mangas, solo con dos tirantes, y su largo pelo rubio suelto con destellos plateados cuando se movía.

-Rhianna…te ves….Wow- Le dijo James cuando la rubia llego a su lado

-Gracias, tu también te ves muy guapo- dijo dándole un fugaz beso. Todos los miraban, una Slitherin con un Grifindor con las manos entrelazadas y de vez en cuando dándose besos fugases, no era para menos, además era una Malfoy con un Potter.

-No se tu Ted- decía Jane, hablando con su novio, Scott y Mary- Pero yo…¡No puede ser!- grito levantándose de su asiento al ver como James entraba tomado del mano con Rhianna y además la besaba, James esperándose esa reacción de su prima, llego a la mesa hablando calmadamente

-Chicos, Buenas Noches…

-No vengas con tonterías James, que haces con la mortifaga- lo interrumpió Jane

-No te voy a permitir que la llames así, Jane, Rhianna es mi novia, y quiero que la trates con respeto.

-¿Qué? Estas loco ¿Qué le hiciste Malfoy? ¿Utilizaste la maldición Imperio?

-Jane, por favor, de verdad…

-Cállate, no lo puedo creer James, no de ti- le dijo caminando hacia la salida.

-Siento haber arruinado tu noche- se disculpo Rhianna con Ted, quien se levantaba para seguir a su novia

-No te preocupes, tengo mis tácticas para que se le pase el enojo- respondió sonriendo placidamente

-Eh, cuidado Lupin- respondió divertido James, aunque estaba muy preocupado por Jane- Ted dile que lo…no, no le digas nada- En realidad no lo sentía, no sentía estar ahí con Rhianna, el de verdad la quería.

-¿Bailamos?- le pregunto tendiéndole una mano, después de haber cenado, bailando por mas de una hora hasta que una canción lenta sonó, el atrapándola más contra su cuerpo.

-Rhi- la llamo suavemente- Te amo- le dijo mirándole sus hermosos ojos

-James- le dijo cariñosamente acariciándole una mejilla- Yo también te amo- para luego besarlo.

Jane, Jane, espera- la llamaba Ted corriendo tras ella, cuando llegaban a la sala de los menesteres que en esa ocasión, tenía un sofá, una pequeña chimenea y música sonando suavemente.

-Como me puede hacer esto, es una Malfoy- decía paseándose de un lado a otro de la pequeña habitación- No lo puedo permitir no…cuando se entere tío Harry- dijo poniendo una sonrisa malvada.

-Jane, no, James nos cubrió todo el curso anterior- le recordó Ted sentándose en el sofá- No es justo que tu le digas al tío Harry.

-¡Pero es una Malfoy!- volvió a decir, sentándose junto a el

-Nadie elije de quien enamorarse Jane- le dijo atrayéndola hacia el

-Pero…

-Pero nada Jane, dale una oportunidad

-No- dijo cortante- No le diré a nadie, pero no me pidas que lo acepte.

-Esta bien- dijo resignado, sabiendo que seria lo máximo que lograría con Jane- Ahora ven acá- la llamo, mientras Jane se sentaba sobre el, quedando frente a frente, besándose apasionadamente, al cabo de diez minutos, Ted estaba sin camisa y Jane encima de el, sacándose el vestido, quedando solo en ropa interior.

-Jane, eres tan hermosa- le susurro Ted, mientras ella sonreía, y el le quitaba el sujetador, Jane ahora estaba bajo el mientras Ted besaba cada centímetro de su piel, haciéndola estremecerse, al momento cuando el entro en ella, Jane se aferro a su espalda como si eso fuera lo único que importaba, no importaba nada, los rasguños que seguramente le quedarían a Ted en la espalda, no importaba lo que dirían sus padres, solo importaban los dos, y el acto de amor tan hermoso que estaban llevando a cabo.


	16. El enfado

_**El enfado**_

-Jane, Jane- la llamo suavemente Ted- Tenemos que irnos a casa

-¿Ya es de mañana?-pregunto sorprendida

-Si, en media hora parten lo carruajes hacia Homesdeale

-Ah, bueno vamos- dijo besándolo fugazmente en los labios.

-¿Dónde se metieron?- les pregunto James, esperándolos en la sala común con sus baúles listos

-Eso no te interesa James- respondió fríamente Jane

-Jane, te quería pedir que…

-No le diré a nadie, si eso es lo que te preocupa- lo corto caminando hacia fuera con su baúl.

-Te escribiré, te amo- se despidió James de Rhianna que se quedaba en Howarts

-Yo también te amo- le respondió apartándose de el, ya que el tren ya salía

-Nos vemos, adiós- se despidió James, subiendo al tren.

-¡Jane!, la saludo Ron abrazando a su hija

-¡Papá!- respondió esta abrazando al pelirrojo

-¿Cómo estas mi amor?- le pregunto Hermione

-¡Mamá¿Cómo esta mi hermanito?- respondió hablándole a la panza de Hermione, que apenas se notaba

-Todos extrañándote-le respondió su madre-Estas hermosa- agrego mirándola detenidamente.

-Mamá, solo no me has visto por cuatro meses

-¿No tienes novio cierto?- pregunto Ron mirándola con el ceño fruncido

-Yo…- miro disimuladamente hacia donde Ted, saludaba a sus padres, y se acordó de la maravillosa noche que pasaron juntos.- Si papa si tengo novio

-¿Qué¿Quién es?

-Luego les cuento ¿si?, cuando estemos en casa.

-Jamsie- lo saludo Harry abrazando a su hijo

-¡Papá! No me digas Jamsie- contesto divertido, devolviéndole el abrazo

-James ¿Cómo estas?- lo saludo Ginny abrazándolo

-¡Mamá! Te eche mucho de menos- dijo poniendo voz de niño y acurrucándose contra su madre que reía divertida

-¡James!- lo llamo Brian

-Enano¿Cómo estas?- le pregunto revolviéndole el pelo

-Mejor ahora que tu llegaste- respondió abrazando a su hermano mayor

-Ah, son tan tiernos- le susurro Ginny a Harry, mientras lo abrazaba.

-¿Vamos a casa?- le pregunto este

-Si, vamos

-¡Remus! Vamos a comer todos en casa de Ron- le recordó Harry, a Lupin que caminaba hacia el.

-Si, nos vemos allá-respondió Lupin

-Harry- lo llamo Ron- ¿Nos vamos en mi automóvil muggle con Jane y James?

-Si, claro- respondió el ojiverde

-No, yo me voy por chimenea- les informo Jane

-Pero siempre los cuatro nos vamos en el auto, y los demás por Red Flu- le dijo sorprendido Ron

-Hoy me iré por Red Flu papá- dijo mientras caminaba junto a su madre

-Yo me iré con ustedes- se ofreció Ted uniéndose a ellos

-Si, vamos Teddie- lo llamo Harry subiendo al auto.

Todos conversaban animadamente en la sala, después de la comida, James contaba todas las bromas que habían echo en la escuela, mientras Ginny lo miraba entre divertida y enojada.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos- se levanto Remus- ¿Tu te quedas para la acampanada¿Cierto Ted?- pregunto mirando a su hijo

-Si, claro- respondió Ted

-Lo siento Ted, pero este año no habrá acampanada- informo Jane, levantándose de donde estaba sentada

-¿Por qué?- pregunto James, que le encantaba acampar junto a su prima, Ted y Brian.

-Tú mejor que nadie sabe porque- respondió mirándolo fijamente, para luego subir a su habitación.

-¿Qué pasa James?- pregunto Harry, sorprendido

-Nada, papá, solo que Jane no esta de humor, la dejamos para el otro año ¿si Ted?- pregunto volteándose a mirar a su amigo, que ya no estaba en la sala.

-¿Dónde se metió Ted?- pregunto Tonks, buscando con la mirada a su hijo.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto abriendo la puerta de la habitación de la pelirroja.

-Si, pasa- le respondió, caminando a abrazarlo

-Jane…- la tranquilizo

-Ella es mi peor enemiga¿Cómo no le puede interesar lo que yo pienso? Se supone que soy su mejor amiga, su prima- respondió sentándose junto a el en la cama.

-Jane, tienes que entenderlo, el nunca quiso hacerte daño, solo se dio…

-Pero…

-Jane, por favor, todos se van a dar cuenta que están enojados¿No quieres que nadie se entere¿Cierto?- le pregunto mientras el acariciaba el pelo

-Si quiero que se enteren- dijo rápidamente, mientras Ted la miraba reprobatoriamente- No, no quiero que se enteren

-Entonces deja de pelear con el, y compórtense como si nada hubiera pasado- le recomendó

-Ted ¿sabias que te amo?- le pregunto mirándolo directamente a los ojos

-Si, yo también te amo- respondió divertido, para después besarla, suavemente como solo Ted la hacia sentir, se olvidaron de todo, Ted la recostó sobre la cama y el al lado de ella, con una mano acariciando toda su silueta y la otra sujetando su peso, para no caer sobre ella, no se dieron cuenta entre caricias, y besos, que alguien, abría la puerta.

-¡Jane!

-¡Ted!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Ron y Remus, haciendo que se separan rápidamente, y Ted se pusiera la remera que se había sacado

-Tío…yo puedo…

-Te mato, yo te mato- respondió Ron entre dientes, caminando hacia Ted

-¡Papá!- lo regaño Jane interponiéndose entre Ted y Ron- Tu querías saber quien era mi novio, pues aquí lo tienes, Ted…- dijo entre nerviosa y asustada.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Remus, mirando divertido la escena

-¿Qué pasa acá?- pregunto Hermione y Tonks, entrando en la habitación

-Lo que pasa es que este pequeño monstruo se esta aprovechando de nuestra hija Hermione, eso es lo que pasa- respondió sin despegar la vista ni un segundo de Ted

-¿Qué quieres decir Ron?- pregunto Tonks

-Lo que mi padre quiere decir es que Ted y yo somos novios- dijo Jane, mirando a su madre, pidiéndole auxilio.

-Ah, que bien, Teddie, Jane es perfecta para ti- lo felicito Tonks, abrazando a su hijo y a Jane.

-Felicidades chicos- los saludo también Hermione

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes- Los felicito también Remus

-¿Qué acaso soy el único que no esta de acuerdo?- pregunto irritado Ron, mirando a su esposa

-Ron, quien mejor que Ted, que lo conocemos desde siempre- lo tranquilizo Hermione, mientras veían como Jane, y Ted se reían cómplices y se abrazaban.

-Tío…yo de verdad amo a Jane- le dijo Ted, mirando a Ron

-Yo también amo a Ted, y si no te gusta, mala suerte, porque nadie nos va a separar- respondió desafiante como siempre Jane.

-Esta bien, pero si los vuelvo a encontrara como los encontramos, no respondo de mi Teddie- respondió diciendo con sarcasmo la ultima palabra.

Estaban todos reunidos en la madriguera, conversaban animadamente en el jardín, mientras Hermione y Ginny estaban en la cocina.

-Algo raro pasa- dijo Hermione mirando a Ginny

-Si, James y Jane no se hablan, no quieren sentarse al lado del otro, no quisieron venirse juntos desde la estación…

-Y no quisieron acampar, y Jane no me ha estado molestando cada hora para ir a ver a James…

-Si, algo raro pasa- termino por decir Ginny, saliendo hacia el jardín, en donde Fred y George estaban mirando fijamente a Jane.

-Vamos dinos Jane- la apuraba Fred

-No nos enojaremos- la tranquilizo George, Jane sabia que sus tíos podían llegar a ser mas sobre protectores que incluso Ron, por eso los miraba entre entretenida y asustada.

-Vamos, Jannie, dile con quien estas saliendo- la molesto James, olvidándose por un momento que ella estaba enojada con el.

-No te metas en esto Potter- le grito enfurecida

-¡Jane!- la regaño Hermione

-¿Qué pasa Jane¿Por qué tu y James están enojados?- le pregunto Harry, mirando alternativamente a James y Jane.

-Si, James ¿Por qué tu y yo estamos enojados?- le pregunto sarcástica.

-Jane, por favor, yo no…

-No elegiste de quien enamorarte- lo interrumpió burlona

-¿Enamorarte¿Qué quiere decir?- pregunto sorprendida Ginny

-Jane…

-Tía, por fin James tiene novia- dijo divertida, aunque las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué¿Quién?- pregunto Harry

-¿Por eso están enojados?- pregunto a su vez Hermione.

-No solo por eso, si no que…James esta de novio con Rhianna Malfoy…la asquerosa morti….

-¡Cállate!¡Cállate!- le grito James- No la vuelvas a insultar ,Jane tu eres mi prima, pero ella es la mujer de mi vida.

-¡La mujer de tu vida! No lo entiendes James, después de lo que su padre hizo sufrir a esta familia…no te lo voy a perdonar nunca, nunca- le grito de vuelta Jane, caminando hacia el interior de la madriguera.

-¿Eso es verdad James, tienes novia?- pregunto divertida Ginny

-Si, mamá

-Eso es maravilloso, Jamsie- lo felicito abrazándolo

-Acaso no escuchaste Ginevra, esta de novio con la hija de Draco Malfoy- le recordó Harry.

-Por lo que yo se, ella no conoce a Malfoy, y no creo que sea como el- lo encaro la pelirroja-¿cierto James?

-Ella no lo conoce, ella no es como el, es una buena persona, solo que Jane no se ha dado el tiempo de conocer- respondió mirando a su padre

-Escúchame bien James, nunca, nunca lo voy a permitir ella…

-¡NO ME IMPORTA SI LO PERMITES O NO!-Le grito- Yo la amo, y nadie nos va a separar.

-Pues yo si…no te lo voy a permitir James Potter- le grito de vuelta Harry, mientras se dirigía a Ginny- Y tu por favor no me contradigas.

-NO, tu eres el equivocado Harry, ni siquiera conoces a la chica, y si James dice que es una buena persona yo le creo, ahora por favor sigamos con la celebración.

James salio del jardín para ir a la chimenea, para volver a su casa, fue a la sala, y vio a Jane sentada ahí, con los ojos llorosos.

-Felicitaciones Jane, conseguiste lo que querías ¿cierto?- le pregunto furioso al tiempo que entraba en la chimenea y se volvía a su casa.


	17. El inmenso dolor

_**El inmenso dolor**_

-¡James!- lo saludo Rhianna, corriendo a abrazarlo-Te extrañe mucho

-Yo también¿Cómo estas?- le pregunto besándola suavemente.

-Bien¿Qué pasa porque estas triste?- le pregunto mirándolo fijamente

-Nada, no pasa nada- respondió abrazándola-Tu eres lo único que me queda Rhi, no te separes de mi nunca ¿si?

-Claro, que no tonto, yo te amo- respondió divertida, separándolo un poco y besándolo.

-Uumm- carraspeo alguien detrás de ellos, James volteo a ver a Jane quien lo miraba con los brazos cruzados, hace mas de una semana que no se hablaban, y se sorprendió un poco.

-Lamento interrumpir sus muestras de amor- se disculpo, con una sonrisa falsa-James, necesito que vengas conmigo a la sala común.

-Buenos días Jane-la saludo sarcástica Rhianna, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de su novio.

-Si, lo que sea¿Vienes o no?- pregunto dirigiéndose a su primo

-Si, nos vemos después, amor- se despidió, para luego seguir caminando con su prima.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto cuando ya llegaban al retrato

-Tu padre se va a aparecer en la chimenea, necesita hablar con nosotros- contesto fríamente Jane.

-Jane hasta cuando vas a…

-Hasta que termines con ella- lo interrumpió Jane, entrando a la sala común donde los esperaban Ted, al momento que llegaron, se agacharon en la chimenea y vieron como la cara de Harry se materializaba frente a ellos.

-¿Cómo están chicos?- pregunto Harry

-Bien, tío gracias- respondió Jane

-¿Cómo estas James?- pregunto nuevamente mirando a su hijo

-Bien, gracias- contesto escuetamente, todavía no perdonaba a su padre, por no dejarlo estar junto a Rhianna.

-Los llamo para decirles que mañana van a tomar un traslador y vendrán a casa- les dijo cambiando la expresión.

-¿Por qué que paso?- pregunto extrañado Ted

-Arthur, esta enfermo, quiere verlos…por ultima vez- agrego en un susurro, mientras Jane se llevaba una mano a la boca, ahogando su llanto, y Ted y James se miraban sorprendidos.

-Pero…como…no puede ser, hace una semana estaba bien- le dijo James

-Lo sabemos James, pero el ya esta muy enfermo, solo quiere estar junto a su familia-le contesto triste Harry-Ah, la profesora McGonagall autoriza a que Rhianna Malfoy, pueda venir con ustedes.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron al mismo tiempo James y Jane

-Si, Ginny cree que será un buen momento para conocerla- respondió Harry fríamente, mirando a su hijo

-¿En el lecho de muerte de nuestro abuelo?- pregunto indignada Jane

-Jane, solo la familia la quiere conocer, no hay mas discusiones ¿si?- pregunto mirando a su sobrina- Nos vemos mañana- agrego para luego desaparecer.

Rhianna tomo sorprendida la noticia, pero le pareció bien, aunque no pudo dormir en toda la noche…a la mañana siguiente James, Jane, Rhianna y Ted, tomaron un traslador que los dejo en el jardín de la madriguera, siendo recibidos por Hermione.

-Chicos, que bueno que llegaron- dijo esbozando una sonrisa, aunque sus ojos permanecían tristes.-Tu debes ser Rhianna- agrego mirando a la rubia- Yo soy Hermione, tía de james y madre de Jane.

-Ah, un placer conocerla- dijo amablemente la rubia, quien se sentía muy fuera de lugar

-Igualmente- respondió Hermione, mientras los conducía al interior de la casa.

-¿Dónde esta papá?- Pregunto Jane

-¿Dónde esta mamá?- pregunto al mismo tiempo James

-Están arriba, con Arthur en su habitación, los quiere ver- le dijo mientras James y Jane subían las escaleras- A ti también Ted- agrego viendo que Ted se quedaba abajo

-¿A mi?- pregunto sorprendido

-Claro- respondió sonriendo Hermione- Sube, tu sabes donde esta la habitación, yo y Rhianna estaremos en la cocina.

James, y Jane entraron en la habitación, el abuelo Arthur estaba acostado en la cama, mientras la abuela Molly estaba sentada junto a el, a la altura de su cabeza, Ginny y Ron estaban sentados al otro costado, Fred y George estaban a los pies de la cama, cada uno con sus hijos Fred tenia dos gemelas de diez años, y George tenia dos gemelos de nueve años, Bill estaba sentado junto a su madre y tambien Charlie, un poco mas allá dos jóvenes de aproximadamente18 años hablaban en susurros, las hijas de Bill y Charlie, Jane se acerco cuidadosamente a su abuelo, mientras le acariciaba una mejilla, sin poder contener las lagrimas.

-¿Cómo estas Jannie?- pregunto débilmente-James ¿Cómo estas campeón?- pregunto esbozando una sonrisa-¿Dónde esta Ted?- pregunto después

-Estoy aquí abuelo- respondió Ted, quien entraba a la habitación

-Ahora me puedo morir tranquilo- dijo cerrando los ojos

-¡Papá! No digas eso- lo regaño Ginny, mientras Ron la tomaba de una mano.

-Es verdad Ginny, ahora quiero que Hermione, Harry, y sus respectivas esposas suban- dijo, mientras Fred salía a buscar a los demás, pronto la habitación se vio llena de gente, Hermione había obligado a subir a Rhianna, mientras Harry, venia desde su trabajo, sin fijarse en la rubia.

-Cuídense unos a los otros- les dijo, mientras miraba pasando por cada uno- Molly, te amo, siempre te voy a amar, por favor cuiden a su madre- termino por decir mirando a sus hijos.

-Arthur por favor…no- lloraba desconsoladamente la señora Weasley

-Abuelo, no, Abuelo- grito Jane al ver que Arthur Weasley, daba el ultimo suspiro de vida, para luego dormir en paz para siempre.-NO, no por favor no te vayas- le gritaba llorando Jane, aforrándose al cuerpo de su abuelo, mientras Ginny lloraba abrazada a Ron y Molly abrazaba a su nieto James, y los demás se trataban de consolar entre si.

-No, no nos puedes dejar- seguía gritando Jane- NO puedes- decía, abrazándolo fuertemente, no queriendo afrontar la realidad, Rhianna aun no habiendo conocido a Arthur Weasley, no pudo contener las lagrimas, veia todo el dolor que causaba en los demás, la perdida de esa persona que era tan importante para ellos, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue ver así de mal a Jane, quien siempre lucia fuerte e indiferente como si nada le importara, pero ahora verla aferrando fuertemente el cuerpo sin vida de su abuelo, la hizo desear mas que nunca haber tenido una familia, aun con los Malfoys, pero tener una familia por la cual llorar.

-Jane, Jane- la llamo suavemente Ron, quien era el único con Ted que quedaba en la habitación, ya que todos estaban abajo-Vamos…

-No, yo me quedo aquí- dijo ausente mientras se acostaba al lado de su abuelo

-Jane no puedes…

-ME QUEDO AQUÍ- grito

-Jane, vamos, después puedes volver a subir- la trato de convencer Ted, mientras la tomaba de una mano

-Ted…mi abuelo se murió - dijo como si Ted no hubiera estado ahí, mientras lo abrazaba

-Lo se, preciosa, lo siento mucho, pero ahora tienes que descansar- le recomendó mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-Nunca mas voy a volverlo a ver, Ted, nunca mas- le susurro- No me dejes Ted, nunca…

-Nunca- le prometió Ted, mientras Ron los miraba desde la puerta de la habitación pensando que Hermione tenia razón, Ted era el mejor hombre que Jane pudiera tener.

perdon por no actualizar antes...estuve un poco ocupada...espero que les guste y ya quedan poquitos capitulos...ah y pasen por mi nueva historia.


	18. Reconciliaciones

_Muchas gracias por seguir la historia...ojala les guste, este capitulo me costo mucho escribirlo, sufri una laguna creativa y quedo asi...es el penultimo capitulo, luego viene un epilogo, gracias a todos: Ariel, Betty-Jer, sir-Hobbias, Tatis, Angelica, Remusina, Carolagd...ojala me sigan dejando rewies...y lean mi historia nueva. Bueno basta de rodeos aqui esta el penultimo capitulo..._

__

_**Reconciliaciones**_

El cuerpo de Arthur Weasley fue enterrado en el jardín de la madriguera, en medio de cientos de personas que querían darle el ultimo adiós, Harry estuvo muy ocupado tratando de consolar a Ginny, no se fijo nunca en la rubia, quien pasaba todo el tiempo al lado de James, hasta que se los encontró solos en la sala de su casa.

-Lo siento mucho James- escucho que le decía-De verdad…

-Le encantaban los muggles- dijo James con una sonrisa melancólica-Era fanático de los enchufes- Rhianna sonrió.

-¿James?- pregunto- Se que no es el mejor momento, para que tengas otra preocupación, pero… ¿Por qué no te hablas con tu padre¿Por qué aun no lo conozco?- le pregunto volteando a mirarlo, James se levanto del sofá, mientras caminaba hacia una de las ventanas.

-El…no aprueba lo nuestro- dijo volteando a mirarla, Rhianna se levanto también, y fue a abrazarlo.

-James…yo lo siento

-No, no es tu culpa, es el no entiende que tu no eres igual a el...

-Nunca pensé que causaría tantos problemas, tu padre no te habla, y Jane tampoco lo mejor es que…

-No lo digas- la interrumpió James- Ni siquiera pienses en dejarme- agrego divertido, mientras la abrazaba- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado Rhianna, Te amo.

-Yo también te amo- respondió la rubia, levantando la vista para ver los ojos de su novio, que la miraban llenos de amor.

-Siento interrumpir- dijo entrando a la sala, haciendo que ellos se separaran, Harry por primera vez en esos tres días se fijo bien en Rhianna, era alta y delgada, con una parada elegante, las mismas facciones que Draco Malfoy, los mismos ojos, pero era realmente hermosa, y también los ojos no mostraban indeferencia ni eran fríos, sino que eran brillantes y estaban llenos de vida-James, no presentaras a la señorita- dijo divertido.

-Claro…- respondió sorprendido- Papá ella es Rhianna Malfoy, mi novia

-Un placer conocerlo, señor Potter, James me ha hablado mucho de usted

-Cosas buenas, me imagino- respondió sonriendo-Es un placer también conocerte…Rhianna

-Gracias, bueno los dejo para que hablen- se disculpo Rhianna

-No, quiero hablar con los dos- les pidió Harry. Se sentaron en el sofá, mientras Harry se sentó frente a ellos.

-Yo…me he estado comportando muy inmaduramente, gracias a Merlín me case con Ginny y mi mejor amiga es Hermione, quienes me hicieron entrar en razón- dijo, haciendo sonreír a los muchachos-Yo les debo una disculpa, en especial a ti Rhianna, te juzgue sin haberte conocido, y por lo que en estos días he podido ver eres una estupenda muchacha, y me alegro muchos que seas la novia de mi hijo, a ti también James, nunca pensé en hacerte daño, y lo siento mucho- termino diciendo, mientras miraba a su hijo.

-Gracias papá, de verdad significa mucho para nosotros- respondió James levantándose y abrazando a su padre.

-Si quieres puedo hablar con Jane para…

-No- lo interrumpió James- Ella necesita darse cuenta que esta en un error, además no quiero tener mas problemas con ella, ahora Rhianna y yo vamos a dar un paseo por el pueblo

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes?- pregunto entrando en la sala Brian

-Claro, Brian- dijo Rhianna, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de su novio quien tenia ganas de estar solo con su novia…

James, Rhianna, y Brian paseaban por el valle de Godric, aprovechando ya que mañana regresaban a Howarts, aunque se veían distendidos, todavía tenían muy clavado en sus corazones la muerte de su abuelo. Paseaban tranquilamente, cuando se encontraron de frente con Jane.

-¿Qué hacen acá?- les pregunto, mirando a James

-Vinimos a pasear- respondió Brian

-A pasear como una familia feliz…- dijo sarcástica

-¿Y tu que haces acá?- pregunto James, mirando a su prima quien llevaba un par de bolsas.

-Mi mamá tiene antojo de helados- respondió- Yo no saldría a pasear después de lo que nuestra familia esta viviendo¿Cómo es que puedes estar como si nada hubiera pasado eh James?- pregunto mientras unas lagrimas se le escapaban.

-Jane…todos los sentimos mucho- respondió el moreno

-Yo también lo extraño- le dijo Brian, mientras abrazaba a su prima por la cintura que era hasta donde le llegaba.

-Yo…adiós Brian- se despidió no pudiendo retener mas el llanto, siguiendo su camino.

-Es mejor que volvamos a casa Brian- les propuso James, caminando por donde habían visto irse a Jane.

De vuelta en Howarts, todo siguió como antes, Jane no le dirigía la palabra a James, seguía siendo la primera de la clase, pero ya no hacia bromas, estaba siempre como ausente, solamente volvía a ser la misma cuando estaba con Ted. Un día, caminaba por un pasillo, sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando choco con dos estudiantes de Slitherins.

-Eh, Weasley, cada vez van quedando menos traidores a la sangre ¿cierto?- pregunto uno, mientras el otro reía a su lado.

-¡Cállate!- les grito, mientras sentía como la rabia se apoderaba de ella.

-Uh…que miedo, que nos harás, tirarnos unos de tus libros- respondió el otro, mientras reía, Jane saco su varita mientras, la sujetaba fuertemente, pero uno de ellos fue mas rápido, el lanzo un hechizo haciendo que unas cuerdas aparecieran dejándola sin moviendo, haciendo que cayera al suelo, y una tela que le tapaba la boca y la nariz, cada vez ajustándose mas dejándola sin respiración, mientras los dos Slitherins, se iban corriendo del lugar. Jane sentía como el aire le faltaba, tratando de safarse de las cuerdas, ya sentía como estaba a punto de caer inconsciente, y se dejo llevar por la idea de que luego, se encontraría con su abuelo, cuando sintió como unas manos la libraban de las cuerdas y hacían desaparecer lo que le obstruía la respiración.

-Jane¿estas bien?- pregunto Rhianna, mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse.

-Yo…creí…que…-Trato de decir, en medio de los sollozos y la voz entrecortada por la falta de aire.

-Esta bien, Jane, tranquila- la trato de calmar Rhianna

-Pensé…que…vería a mi abuelo…de nuevo-Dijo sollozando nuevamente

-Jane…el siempre va estar en tu corazón, siempre te acompañara- La tranquilizo, Jane se abalanzo a ella abrazándola fuertemente, mientras Rhianna tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, para devolverle el abrazo, mientras Jane lloraba en su hombro.

-Yo…se que han pasado meses, pero lo extraño, lo extraño mas que nunca- Susurro separándose de ella-Ahora podrás reírte de mi, y decirle a todos que ando llorando por los pasillos.

-Nunca haría eso

-Lo se- le dijo Jane, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

-¿Lo sabes?- pregunto sorprendida la rubia.

-Si, se que no eres igual a los Malfoys, perdóname…se que amas a James, y que el te ama, y yo siempre quiero lo mejor para James- dijo mientras reía, sentada junto a Rhianna.

-Gracias, Jane, no sabes cuanto significas para James, seria bueno que hablaras con el- le aconsejo

-Si, ahora mismo voy a hablar con el, y…gracias por lo de antes

-No hay problema- contesto la rubia, haciendo un gesto de indiferencia por parte de la rubia.

-¿James?- pregunto mientras abría la puerta de la sala secreta, arriba de la lechuzeria.

-¿Qué pasa Jane?- le pregunto de vuelta su primo.

-Pasa que quiero disculparme con mi primo preferido- dijo con una sonrisa- James, yo…lo siento de verdad, no puedo estar más enojada contigo, con quien di mis primeros pasos, hablamos el mismo día, nacimos el mismo día, hacemos todo juntos¿podrás perdonar, lo tonta que he sido, al no ver que junto a Rhianna eres feliz?

-¿Rhianna¿Dónde quedo la sucia mortifaga?- pregunto divertido

-En el pasado…- dijo caminado en dirección a su primo.

-Jane, te quiero mucho prima

-Yo también te quiero Jamsie- rió divertida, mientras abrazaba a su primo.

-¡Por fin!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo entrando en la habitación, Ted y Rhianna, haciendo reír a todos

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿_Que les parecio?...igual fue un poco...rara la reconciliación de Rhianna y Jane ¿no?...bueno es lo que hay, pronto les subire el nuevo capitulo, y dejen muchos reviews...Adios._


	19. Epilogo

_Muchisimas gracias a todas los lectores que hayan llegado hasta este capitulo, aquí va el ultimo de este fic y espero que les guste como me gusto a mi, ya los dejo con el chap y recuerden que todo pertenece a la grande de Rowling y solo algunas cosillas son mias.._

_**Epilogo**_

-¿Puedes quedarte tranquila Rhianna?- le pregunto irritada Jane, mientras trataba de volver a hacerle el peinado- Sabes, mejor lo dejamos suelto, tienes el pelo precioso-dijo viéndola detenidamente

-Gracias, Jane, pero estoy tan nerviosa- dijo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, en la antigua habitación de Ginny.

-¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa si solo te vas a casar?- le pregunto Ginny, quien entro en la habitación, junto a Hermione.

-Eso tía, ponla mas nerviosa, cuando yo me case no estaba tan nerviosa.

-No seas mentirosa Jane, bajaste al jardín incluso antes que el novio- dijo divertida, Hermione, haciendo reír a las chicas.

-Es solo porque tenía muchas ganas de casarme con Ted- dijo mientras veia a Rhianna, quien terminaba de ponerse el vestido.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo me veo?- pregunto dando una vuelta

-Te ves preciosa, Rhianna- contesto Ginny- Me alegro mucho que te cases con Jamsie- agrego mientras la abrazaba.

-Hay…- dijo Jane, mientras se llevaba una mano a la barriga-El bebé esta pateando-explico a su madre que la miraba preocupada.

-Es normal, a los cinco meses empiezan a patear.

-¿Mamá?- pregunto una linda pelirroja de unos ocho años, quien entraba a la habitación-Papá dice que necesitas que lo ayudes con la corbata.

-Hay…Ron…después de años, todavía no sabe hacerse el nudo de la corbata. Dijo resignada mientras salía de la habitación, con su hija, Diez minutos después entro Brian, quien ya tenía trece años.

-Wow, cuñadita, te ves genial- le dijo mientras veia a Rhianna

-Gracias, Brian, supongo…-contesto divertida la rubia

-Papá dice, que ya es hora de que bajen- las apuro, saliendo de la habitación

-¿Estas lista para ponerte la soga al cuello?- le pregunto Jane

-¡Jane! Pero si tu estas casada, también- le dijo divertida, Ginny, a lo que su sobrina solo se encogió de hombros y salio de la habitación.

-¿Estas lista?- le pregunto Ginny

-Estoy lista- dijo saliendo de la pieza.

Harry, la esperaba debajo de las escaleras, el la iba a llevar al altar, le sonrió a su esposa que se fue al jardín, y luego le sonrió a su futura nuera, quien aunque se veía tranquila, estaba más que nerviosa que nunca.

-Te ves muy linda Rhianna y James esta tan nervioso como tu, así que no tienes de que preocuparte- trato de tranquilizarla

-Yo no estoy nerviosa- respondió volteando a ver a Harry, quien la miraba divertido.

-No claro que no…-Entraron al jardín, solo había unas pocas personas, James estaba parado al final del pasillo, a su lado Ted quien era su padrino, y al otro lado Jane quien era su dama de honor, camino sintiendo como las lagrimas, se le querían escapar, pero no lo iba a permitir, que le arruinaran el maquillaje.

-Sean muy felices- les dijo Harry, cuando llegaron al lado de James, quien estaba sin palabras al ver a su hermosa novia y futura esposa.

Una hora después, estaban sentados junto a Ted y Jane, conversando animadamente, mientras unos metros más allá, Harry y Ginny, estaban bailando una canción muy hermosa.

-¿Sabes Ginny?, nunca imagine tener una familia tan hermosa- le dijo mientras veía, como unos metro mas allá, Brian conversaba animadamente con sus demás primos y James y Rhianna, estaban tomados de las manos y conversaban con Jane y Ted.

-Yo si- respondió Ginny, mirándolo

-¿Si?- pregunto sorprendido Harry

-Siempre estuve enamorada de ti, Harry, cuando tu ni siquiera sabias quien era yo, yo me imaginaba casada contigo, con niños pelirrojos revoloteando alrededor, siempre te ame Harry- respondió mientras, apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo.

-Creo que yo también siempre te ame, Ginny, solo que no me di cuentas hasta el sexto curso- respondió divertido Harry.

-Claro, estabas tan enamorado de mi, que en quinto curso saliste con Cho- lo contradijo divertida.

-Eso solo fue un paso más, para darme cuenta que tu eras y serás para siempre la mujer de mi vida- respondió inclinándose a besarla, suavemente.

-No puedes, Ron-le dijo Hermione

-Si puedo

-Que no…

-Si puedo, pero no debo- la contradijo divertido Ron, ya que quería ir a decirle a su pequeña hija, Cam, que no hablara mucho con el otro hijo de Tonks, y Lupin quien tenia siete años.

Son, unos niños Ron- lo regaño Hermione- Ni siquiera saben que es ser novios.

-Lo mismo decías de Jane y Ted, y míralos ahora-le dijo haciéndola reír, para luego agregar -Esto es todo tu culpa- Cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Mi culpa?- pregunto divertida.

-Si, por solo darme niñas y además que salieran con tu belleza- respondió divertido, abrazando a la castaña.

-Ron…porque eres tan tonto- le dijo cariñosamente, mientras le acariciaba el cabello rojo

-Para que tú siempre me corrijas- respondió, mientras se inclinaba a besar, los labios de su esposa, que aunque había besado miles de veces, nunca se iba a cansar de ellos.

-No hagan eso en frente de menores- les dijo Cam, mientras pasaba al lado de ellos con cara de asco, haciendo reír a sus padres.

-Señora, Potter ¿me permite este baile?- pregunto James

-Claro Señor Potter- respondió divertida, mientras se dejaba guiar por su esposo hasta la pista de baile, se abrazo a el dejando que el la guiara en un baile lento.

-Me haces muy feliz Rhianna- le susurro al oído, haciendo que la rubia se estremeciera.

-Gracias, James, por darme esta familia tan hermosa- le dijo ella mientras los dos miraban a su alrededor, la abuela Molly, miraba desde un asiento, sentada junto a Cam, y Steven el hijo de Tonks y Lupin, quienes bailaban, un poco mas allá, Harry y Ginny, bailaban muy abrazados, mientras Ron y Hermione, conversaban animadamente, pero siempre con las manos entrelazadas, un poco mas allá sus primas bailaban con sus novios o esposos, al igual que el resto de sus tíos, y a su lado Jane y Ted, bailaban, mientras Ted le susurraba algo al oído a Jane, haciendo que esta riera, para luego besarlo, mientras a Jane relucía la pequeña panza.

-¿Cuándo vamos a tener uno de esos?- le pregunto a Rhianna, señalando con la cabeza a Jane

-Bueno…dentro de nueve meses- respondió con una sonrisa, la rubia, mientras James la miraba incrédulo, para luego besarla, sintiéndose el hombre mas feliz del mundo, con su esposa, su futuro hijo y junto a toda su familia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Se que es un poco corto, pero creo que quedo preciso, no queria alargarme más, muchas gracias por sus review y nos vemos en la otra historia, "Esperandote para siempre", para todos los seguidores de las parejas Canon…muchas gracias de verdad._

_Kote._


End file.
